When Worlds Collide
by SteamRail74
Summary: Two worlds, completely unknowing of each other's existence, will be brought together when the celestial deities of both worlds, the Atlamillia and the Golden Three, must unite their chosens to stop a dark force from rewriting all of time and space in their image. (Setting- 2 years after the events of Twilight Princess and 2 years after the events of DC 2)
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Steamrail74 here. Well it seems that I'm now posting my second fic on this site. Another Zelda Crossover, but I feel that it will be as enjoyable as my first.**

**I do not own Dark Chronicle 2 or Legend of Zelda, but I do own the OC that Link meets later in the chapter. Happy reading, and I greatly appreciate reviews.**

**I would also like to thank Beautiful Creation for beta reading for me**

***Quick note- I only posted the prologue and chapter 1 together since the prologue was so short. Anyway, just letting you know.***

* * *

**Dark Chronicle 2- When Worlds Collide**

**Prologue**

The skies were dark around the abode of three celestial beings; each of which were the creators of a world that has been unknown to the rest of time and space since its birth. The three beings, sisters by blood, looked around with fear; as they could sense the fabric of time rippling… but this ripple was quickly becoming a tear that even they, possessors of great power, themselves were unable to fix. The sister glowing green, named Farore, frowned in disappointment that even they couldn't stop the inevitable.

"The tear has grown wider…" Said the sister glowing red, named Din.

"There has to be something we can do," Farore sighed, "We are celestial deities, nothing should stop us."

"I apparently thought so too sister," The being glowing blue, named Nayru, replied, "But I sense that this power is even greater than our own."

"But what about our chosen disciples?"

"Not even they would be able to survive. The way things are now, not even we will survive… and all will be covered in darkness as this dark power recreates the universe in their image. Our creation's death will be silent and painless as they are unknowingly erased from existence"

Farore never felt so helpless. Being the embodiment of Courage, she normally never let the odds keep her down; but this time was different. Her sisters felt the same. Din was the embodiment of Power, and Nayru was the embodiment of Wisdom. As they looked at the ever growing tear in the fabric of space and time, they prepared to accept the unavoidable and wait for it to come. The deity of Courage however argued with herself in her mind. She didn't want to just give up and watch Hyrule, and the rest of the universe, fall into darkness and despair; but how could she find any way to stop the coming evil? Farore stormed off in tears as she refused to watch the coming death take place. As her teary eyes looked around was the rest of the dimensional fabric, two lights glowed faintly; one red and the other blue. Curious, she wiped away the tears from her eyes and headed for the source of the twin lights. As she neared the source, the lights formed into the silhouettes of human children; though their details were drowned in the lights. Farore stepped back slightly in surprise.

"Don't worry," They said in unison, "You've no need to fear us."

"Who are you?" Farore asked.

"The better question to ask, is WHAT are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are known as the Atlamillia." They explained, "There were three of us, but our brother was killed with his bearer, and split his power between the two of us."

"Atlamillia?" The deity of Courage repeated.

"That is correct," The twins continued, "Our brother was the guardian of the Sun. The one of us glowing red is the guardian of Earth, and the other glowing blue is the guardian of the Moon.

"Earth?"

"We come from a dimension different than yours, but seen as your creation sees you and your sisters. Our home, and where our chosen bearers call home as well, is called Earth." The twins looked to the rip in the fabric of time and then back at Farore, "You still wish to save our universe, correct?"

Farore nodded.

"Then we must unite you and your sister's chosen hero with our own," They continued, "This evil is both from your world and ours; united under one cause."

"But what do they plan to do?"

"We do not know, but if we are to stop them from succeeding, we must unite our disciples and guide them as best we know how… even if it means speaking with them face to face."

The deity of Courage looked down and pondered. "It's not like we have a choice…" She thought to herself, "Din and Nayru have already accepted their fate, so it'll be up to me to inspire them to fight again. I can't do it alone, but perhaps with the help of these two we may stand a chance against the darkness… Even if not to protect what we have created, I would die full of regret if I knew that my sisters didn't go down fighting." She looked up at the Atlamillia twins and spoke again, "Where must our chosen bearers meet?"

"We are unable to decide," The twins replied, "But we shall warn our bearers of their coming journey, as you must do so with yours."

"But my sisters have given up the will to fight, how will they tell their chosens?"

"Then you must first convince your disciple of what will come to pass, and then convince the others through him to fight. Perhaps our chosens will be there to assist; perhaps not… only time will tell."

Farore knew that since Nayru was also charged with the flow of Time, she had the power to view what will come to pass; but her recent desire to do nothing but wait to die made it highly unlikely that she took the time to look. As they all looked back at the tear, a sudden pulse made it grow only a little wider.

"Our time has grown short," The twins finished, "Convince your chosen of what will come to pass, as we will with ours. Perhaps then we may stop the coming darkness and change the future of our worlds."

"Wait!" Farore called as the twins began to disappear, "How will we meet again?"

"Only time will tell…" They concluded as they disappeared back into the dimensional fabric.

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

***In Palm Brinks***

"GAH! How could've I let this happen?! AGAIN!" A boy of about 16 growled in exasperation as he looked at the clock sitting on his workbench. It read 9:45PM, meaning it was late in the night. This night however was different from others, as the yearly carnival had returned to the boy's home town of Palm Brinks.

"Max?" An elderly voice called from nearby, "I thought you were goin' to the carnival."

"I was, Cedric," Max sighed, "But I guess I overslept."

"Workin' on Parn's paintin' machine again?"

"Yup…"

"What'd he do to it this time?" Cedric rolled his eyes as he refitted his worker's cap on his head; knowing that Parn, the town artist, had become a frequent customer to his repair shop in the recent weeks.

"Just like last time," Max shrugged, "He overfilled the paint reservoir and the pipes got clogged."

"I keep tellin' that joker to stop fillin' the blasted thing with too much paint…"

"Maybe we should just say that he broke it too many times?"

"Well… You wouldn't be lying there. But our responsibility is to fix what's broken… regardless of how many times the same thing gets broke…"

Max laughed at Cedric's sense of humor as he put away his tool set.

"Why don't you just get yer' behind on to the carnival grounds?" Cedric asked, "I'll finish lookin' at the paint machine while you're gone."

"Much appreciated Cedric," Max smiled, "See you later."

"Have fun, and don't forget to snag me a few bags of Ferdinand's carnival peanuts if'n you get the chance."

Max nodded as he started out the door and for the carnival grounds. Much of the street was empty since everyone else was already at the carnival. Ever since many of the people of Palm Brinks had immigrated to other lands connected to their railroad line, The Blackstone Railroad, Mayor Need had organized a yearly festival to commemorate the time that the once shut-in little town had forever opened its gates for the people to explore. He looked up at the moon as its bright face stared down upon the little town and remembered that he at one time was used to seeing two moons in the night sky. It was about two years ago that he started out on an adventure to save his home from the forces of Emperor Griffin, though in reality was saving it from the Dark Element as it attempted to bring one of the moons, called the Star of Oblivion, down to destroy everything. Remembering his journey made his mind flash to seeing his mother's smiling face; and this caused Max to sigh in disappointment.

"It's been two whole years since my adventure," Max thought as he walked down to empty street, putting his hands in his overall's pockets, "And it's been that same amount of time since I last saw my Mother."

His mind then flashed to another face that he remembered was with him on his adventure- Monica; a princess from one-hundred years into the future; the same time his Mother came from. Her pale crimson eyes and hair glistened in his thoughts as he reminisced about what it was like having her as a partner in his adventure; both the good times and the other times she became unbearable to live with. In her defense however, Monica was of royalty; so Max figured early on that she was used to people saying only nice things about her and keeping the other comments unsaid. Shaking his head back into reality some ten minutes later made Max find that the carnival was now in front of him.

"Maybe a little fun might clear my mind." Max shrugged, "Now the key is… What to do first?"

"Why Max, good to see you here." A voice called out to him.

Max looked in the direction of the voice to find his former next door neighbor, Claire, walking up to meet him.

"Oh, hey Claire. It's been a while." Max greeted, "How've you been?" During his adventure two years ago, Max had helped Claire immigrate to the seashore village of Veniccio to the far west of Palm Brinks; of where she still currently resided, but recently came back to town for the carnival.

"I've been faring well," She replied, "How about you? I'm surprised that in the two years the gates have been open you haven't found a new place to live."

"Yeah, well I felt that I wasn't quite ready to head out just yet. But I know I will at some point."

"Well you know I still have room in my house in Veniccio if you ever do come to that decision." Claire winked at Max.

"I'll let you know if I do." Max returned, as that had been his standard answer for when Claire invited him to stay with her. Claire always had a crush of sorts on Max since the two first met as children. Both being from wealthy families, they usually got along nicely and remained friends through the years. It was only in the last year that Claire had begun to make her admiration much more known to Max; since she felt that with Monica gone she could entice Max into loving her.

"You better, Max." Claire giggled, "The seashore's awfully lonely to walk by yourself."

"I'm sure it is." Max returned, looking for a way to escape the conversation.

It was about that moment that Claire took sight of a few of the attractions.

"Hey Max," She started, "Why not keep me company while we're looking around the carnival?"

"I don't see why not." Max shrugged, "Were you doing anything before you saw me here?"

"Not at all," She sighed, "I was just getting ready to call it a night and go home, until I found you walking into the grounds that is."

"Me and my timing…" Max mumbled to himself.

Both then started deeper into the fairgrounds and observed several of the attractions, and occasionally getting on or participating in one every so often. About an hour passed, though it felt like much longer to poor Max, before they stopped at a bench to wait for a few lines to shrink.

"I have to say that my Father really did well on this year's carnival." Claire began.

"Definitely." Max agreed, "It gets better every year, and Mayor Need certainly makes sure of that."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, you?"

"With you here, yes."

Max sighed silently to himself at that response. Seeing the crowds disperse a little gave Max a sight of the fun house; and thus gave him a plan to escape.

"Hey Claire," He began, "You want to try the fun house?"

"I've already been in there," She answered, "But it you want to go we can."

"Well I just figured that we could try it."

"Okay, then let's go."

They started for the fun house and eventually got inside. Feeling Claire hug his arm made Max wonder if his plan would actually work.

"I was hoping to lose her in here," He thought, "But she's squeezing my arm way too tight to even consider it."

"It started to get a little scary from here," Claire started, "Could you hold me a little tighter please?"

"You're doing that enough to my arm…" Max murmured silently.

Sure enough, as Claire had said, the lights incrementally got dimmer and dimmer until only the moon outside was the only source of light. Looking around in the corridor of mirrors they were able to see several multiples of themselves from several different angles as they advanced. Eventually Claire had released Max's arm, whether by getting tired of hugging it or what, so Max decided to put his plan into action. He looked around for anything that could be used to 'frighten' them and finally found a fake skeleton suspended in the air by a string coming from the ceiling. The skeleton quickly came down as they neared the entity, as if they stepped on a pressurized tile in the floor behind them to trigger it. Raising his arms in 'fear' he was able to pull skeleton down as it landed on top of Claire. She squealed in surprise as she was quickly trying to get it off, but unintentionally grabbed Max's arm and held it tight as she forced the model off of her and onto the floor.

"Darn it…" Max thought, "I was almost ready outta here too…"

"That was scary," Claire whimpered, "But I'm glad it's over."

"Yeah, are you ok?"

"Better now, ready to move on?"

"Sure…"

As they passed out of the mirror portion of the house, they entered a maze of hallways. Max felt little trouble making his way around the corridors, as he was able to solve mazes quickly from an early age on, but still having Claire on his arm made it both slower and more awkward. Eventually they came to a fork in the hallway as both Max and Claire looked for a way to go.

"I remember there being several ways to get to the end," Claire thought out loud, "But I don't quite remember this way."

"Think we should split up?" Max asked, "We'd be able to cover more ground that way."

"I can see that, so sure. I'll take this path, and you take that one."

"Sounds good."

Both started down their designated path until Max doubled back when he knew that Claire was around the corner of her corridor.

"Now's my chance," He thought as he looked to see if Claire was nearby, "If nothing happens this time…"

He sprinted down the previous hallways with ease and navigated through the hall of mirrors before making his way outside and reducing his running speed. Looking back, Max figured that he better put more distance between himself and the fun house before Claire decided to go looking for him; so he started back for Cedric's Maintenance Shop and decided to call it a night.

"Oh yeah," He thought as he snapped his fingers, "I better go see Ferdinand real quick before I head back."

Max started for the food stand and met his family's former personal chef.

"Ahh bonjour Max," Ferdinand greeted happily, "How have you been?"

"Pretty good so far Ferdinand," Max returned, "And yourself?"

"I have been doing great since I recently discovered an amazing new cooking trick for my signature carnival peanuts. Now they're tastier than ever!"

"That's awesome to hear, and it just so happens that I came here to get some for Cedric before I head back."

"Ahh in that case have a bag for him and one for you, on the house!"

The chef handed two bags to Max with the biggest smile on his face.

"Thanks Ferdinand, take care."

"And the very same to you dear Max, fare thee well!"

Max started down the street with both bags in his arms; sighing in relief that Claire hadn't found him sneaking out. Another ten minutes passed before he made it back to the shop and entered.

"Ah, Max," Cedric greeted as the boy walked through the door, "Back already?"

"Yeah, I had a little… girl trouble… while I was there."

"Ha ha ha… Say no more, I understand where you're comin' from." Cedric laughed, as he was told about Claire's affection for Max in the past by the latter.

"Thanks Cedric. Oh by the way, I was able to snag a bag of peanuts for you."

"Ahh… Now this is where paradise is." Cedric grinned as he tossed what was left of his cigar in the trashcan, crossed his legs on top of his desk, and graciously accepted the delicacy.

"Ferdinand was telling me that he found a new way to cook the peanuts recently, so he said that they're tastier than ever."

Cedric opened one and crunched contentedly, "Well I'll say that I agree with 'em a hundred percent. Not too salty, not too sweet, and a perfect crunch."

Max opened his bag and snack on then as the two talked the night away.

* * *

***In Hyrule***

As the sun painted the horizon various mixes of red and orange, a lone figure, saddled atop a steed, voyaged across the empty field; heading for a mighty castle in the distance. The figure was immortalized in history, as being the hero that saved the land from the grip of the evil king. The figure's name… was Link. He had begun as a simple farmhand in the small village of Ordon, situated in the Faron Province to the south of Hyrule Castle, and became the savior of Hyrule; now serving in the Royal Guard as an elite knight. This honor was given to him by none other than the ruling monarch over the land herself… Queen Zelda Hylia Harkinian XV. Link was on his return trip from the Eldin Province to report to Queen Zelda the latest news of the Goron's economy on the mountain of the province- Death Mountain. Link arrived at the castle gates and the guards stationed there let him pass with no question; as Link had grown himself a reputation among the Royal Guard rather quickly. He walked through the Castle Town Market and was escorted to the Throne Room; where Queen Zelda waited patiently for Link's return. Link knelt in respect as Zelda arose from her throne to meet the hero.

"Arise, Link," Queen Zelda began, with Link obeying silently, "Anything to report from your visit with the Goron Chief?"

"Nothing new to report this time Your Highness," Link returned, "Just the same old usual."

A silence ensued for a moment as the two were left alone in the Throne Room.

"It really is good to see you again." Zelda stated.

"Likewise," The hero answered, "Every time I leave this place now I feel like I'm on another adventure to save the kingdom…Though in reality it's just traveling here and there as necessary."

"Even then, you still do what you can to ensure peace and tranquility within the kingdom, and for that I thank you."

"Just glad I'm doing my part."

Zelda sensed a little tinge of disappointment in Link's voice; as she knew full well that he had grown accustomed to the thrilling life of being on the edge and fighting evil to the death wherever it may lurk. With this said, all the assignments that Link had been given were often the most dangerous ones the queen could find, but even then still weren't enough to satisfy the hero's craving for adventure.

"I can tell you're disappointed." She started.

"What?! No way, what would make you think that?" Link retorted.

"I am the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom after all, so I'm a little smarter than you realize."

Link had no comment.

"I have tried to give you the most dangerous assignments I've been able to find, and-"

"And those are good enough." Link interrupted, "I just need to adapt myself to the slower pace of action."

"Spoken like a true hero. I am regretful however that I have been unable to help satisfy your need for adventure entirely."

"No need to be sorry, everything's an adventure if you look at it the right way."

The queen grinned at Link's comment, and then suddenly remembered one assignment that every knight had failed miserably with to date when charged with it.

"I'm not sure you're aware," Zelda began, "But I believe I may have just remembered an assignment for you if you are able to accept."

The hero nodded as he opened his ears to listen closely.

"For the last few months there have been several reports of a flying ship that has traveled throughout the skies of Hyrule, I assume you've seen it from time to time?"

Link nodded again.

"Reports from witnesses claim that the inhabitants of the ship call themselves Sky Pirates; but unlike any pirates, they have been responsible for keeping peace in provinces that were lesser assigned patrol troops, and even some that had several. When the troops arrived to stop any potential crime from taking place when given word, they found everything to be already under control and a note nearby the scene of the incident from the leader of the Sky Pirates; one who calls himself the Sky Boss."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to track down this Sky Boss and bring him to me; I simply would like to talk with him regarding his actions within the kingdom and why he chooses to do them."

"Curious are we?"

Zelda gave a sarcastic smile, "Oh, only a little."

"So where was this Sky Boss last seen?"

"Witness reports say that they often land their ship in Lake Hylia when not 'on duty'; so there might be the first place to look."

"Understood, I shall leave in the morning."

"Be careful."

"I will."

Link then knelt in respect again before heading for the door at the far end of the Throne Room. He could swear however that he saw the tail-end of a silhouette hide behind one of the windows high up on the far left wall, but he shrugged it off; figuring that he was probably just more tired than he figured. As he left the town market and castle gates and headed for the main gate leading for Kakariko Village, he heard a swooshing of air from behind him. All was quiet as he stood alone on the bridge. Link drew his blade and watched carefully for any signs of movement.

"I know you're out there," Link called, "So just come out and fight me!"

"Fight you?" A voice casually called from behind Link, "Now why would I do that? I've no score to settle."

Link turned quickly to find a figure leaning on one of the wood poles situated every so often along the bridge. The figure was cloaked in a long dark gray, near black, jacket striped with pale blue near the bottom and around the short sleeves. He had his arms crossed over his chest as his brown eyes watched the hero intently from under a large brimmed fedora the same color as his jacket; with a pair of goggles wrapped around the center. His matching blue scarf, reaching well down his back in length, swayed in the breeze. He looked to be no older than 18 years of age; the same age as the hero himself.

"You," Link started as he readied for battle, "Who're you?"

The figure didn't answer, but simply snapped his fingers as a burly man suddenly grabbed Link from behind and forcefully held a drugged cloth to his face.

"Rest assured my friend," The figure smirked, "I'll tell you exactly who I am; but here in the open isn't the safest place to do it."

Slowly succumbing to the sudden and overwhelming desire to sleep, Link's body went limp as he stopped struggling and dropped his sword and shield onto the ground with two clangs. The figure walked over and took Link's scabbard off his back and put the sword in it, and then picked up both that and the shield.

"Alright boys," He called, "We have what we need, back to the ship!"

That was the last thing Link remembered hearing before all his senses went fuzzy and faded to black.

Link's senses came to about a couple hours later, only to find himself sitting on a sailing ship's deck and tied to a chair. He blinked a few times before he found the same figure from before sitting cross-legged on a crate situated in front of him. The moon had already begun its ascent into the sky at this time; so much of the deck was in the dark; though the entire ship was lined with torches to provide lighting.

"Sleep well?" The figure asked jovially.

"Actually I'm wondering if I'm still dreaming." Link returned.

"Ha ha ha ha! I love this guy's sense of humor." The figure laughed as he glimpsed around at the other people surrounding them.

"Could you tell me where I am please?"

"Ah yes, forgive me. You my friend are aboard my ship, the Flying Freedom."

"Flying Freedom? Then that means you're-"

"That's right," The figure smirked, "I am the legendary Sky Boss."

Link's eyes widened as he realized what just hit him, "You're the one I was charged to bring in to see Queen Zelda."

"I know," The Sky Boss nodded, "I listened to the whole conversation while you were in there talking with her earlier this evening."

Link then remembered the silhouette he saw as he left the Throne Room earlier, and then realized that he was right when he thought he saw it. Now he wished he put more thought into it at the time.

"If you were there," Link questioned as he struggled in his bonds of rope, "Then why didn't you reveal yourself?"

"Let's just say that I'm not too keen on the idea of meeting with her."

"And why is that?"

"Call it bad experiences with heartless monarchs as a kid."

"But Zelda isn't heartless."

"Says one of her Royal Knights and personal friend. I'll believe that when I see it for myself."

"Then why don't you come and see instead of just hiding from sight and being labeled a rogue vigilante?"

The burly man from before made a quick step forward and grabbed Link by the tunic; suspending him, and the chair he was tied to, off the ground by a few inches.

"You better watch your mouth when you're talking to the Sky Boss, hero." He threatened, sarcastically stressing the word hero, "Because he has the power to kill you where you sit and not think twice about it."

"Melzo," The Sky Boss ordered, "Cool it will you? He did me no harm by asking a simple question."

Melzo dropped Link back on the ground with a growl and backed off, but continued to stare daggers at him.

"He's a little protective of me," The Sky Boss shrugged, "You'll have to excuse him."

"I can tell." Link agreed, glimpsing at Melzo and the other pirates surrounding him, "Now would it be possible to let me go?"

"Well now that all depends on you, my friend. Do you so swear not to speak of me or anything that takes place aboard this ship, except what I tell you to repeat?"

Link's eyebrows knitted themselves together at his question. Seeing no response, the Sky Boss continued.

"You see," He explained, "The moral code that holds this ship together… is trust. If I can't trust you, then what reason have I to do what you ask?"

The Sky Boss had a point. If Link was going to get free, he would have to gain his trust.

"Fine." Link finally agreed, "Now let me go please?"

The Sky Boss looked over at Melzo and nodded. Melzo then walked over and undid the knots in the rope to let Link loose.

"Now that I know I can trust you," The Sky Boss grinned, "Let's call off the formalities while aboard my ship. Call me Gerald… Sky Boss Gerald."

"Alright then, Gerald, you think we can talk now?"

"I don't see why not, but you may be looking for these later if I don't give them back now."

Gerald then picked up Link's scabbard from behind the crate he sat on and tossed it at Link, and then followed with his shield.

"Follow me to my quarters," Gerald finished, "We'll talk there." Link reequipped his gear as the Sky Boss stood up from the crate he was sitting on.

"Alright boys," He then called, "Finish your duties and call it a night! Link is until otherwise stated by me a personal guest aboard this ship."

Instantly all the other pirates went back to what they were doing aboard the ship as if Link was suddenly nonexistent. Gerald then led Link to his personal quarters to begin discussions.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? pretty good? Little work? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Steamrail74 here to post chapter 2 of "When Worlds Collide". Hope you enjoy it.**

**Credit where it's due, as I don't own either Legend of Zelda or Dark Chronicle. Gerald, Melzo, and the other Sky Pirates on the other hand, they're my characters.**

**I greatly appreciate reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

*In Hyrule*

Gerald showed Link to his quarters and closed the door behind him, leaving the two to talk in private. The Sky Boss's quarters were finely lavished with various knickknacks and exotic souvenirs lined up on shelves and a velvet carpet leading up to a desk in the middle of the room.

"So what do you think?" Gerald started as he watched Link's eyes inspect his trinkets, "Interesting stuff huh?"

"It is all strange," Link returned, "But I have another question that's been eating at me."

The Sky Boss sat down at his desk and put his feet up, "Well then, out with it."

"How did you know who I am? I never told you my name once."

"Well let's just say that when someone's as famous as you, their name reaches every ear like a contagious bug."

"But you're not from Hyrule, are you?"

"Actually…" The Sky Boss refuted as he showed him his ears, which were pointed like Link's, "I am."

Link was taken aback, "Then… how-"

"You remember when I said that I had bad experiences with heartless monarchs?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah."

"Well when I lost my family as a kid, I left Hyrule and didn't look back. And for now I'm visiting."

"But… why?"

"That's on a need to know basis pal, plus I don't quite trust you with personal information yet. For all I know you could have agreed to my conditions just so you could be let loose."

The hero's eye twitched slightly.

"And by the looks of it, I may be right."

"What if I prove you wrong?"

"I'd love for you to prove me wrong in that regard." Gerald shrugged, "It'd take a load off my mind."

"Alright then," Link began, "So answer me this; if you left Hyrule to begin with, what made you decide to come back?"

The Sky Boss sighed, "In all honesty, it wasn't my decision."

Link looked quizzically as the Sky Boss, "What do you mean?"

"It wasn't my decision to come back to this land of shattered dreams… It was my duty."

Link's nationalism began to boil at Gerald's open ridicule for their homeland.

"As a Sky Pirate," The Sky Boss explained, "It's our duty to fight for peace in places where crime and evil run free. And after our recent escapades in a nation across the Hylian Sea, Melzo and I searched the map for a new place to carry out our mission. He suggested Hyrule since it was the next closest region; and after much arguing I reluctantly agreed. So long story short, here we are."

"I see," The hero nodded in understanding, "But what I don't understand is that you say you fight for peace…yet you still call yourselves pirates?"

"Well that stereotypical name has stuck since even before I joined the Sky Pirates under the previous Sky Boss," Gerald shrugged, "What can I say?"

Link was left in confusion at the reference of a Sky Boss that came before Gerald.

"So," Gerald started, wanting to get to the point, "Let's talk about her majesty for a moment, shall we?"

"Okay, what about Zelda?"

"You say she isn't heartless, can you prove it?"

"Of course I can."

"Without me coming to her?"

"… I still believe so, yes."

The Sky Boss thought about how to go about this. He had no interest whatsoever in seeing Queen Zelda; in fact he could go his whole life without knowing her and not give a second thought to it. The unfortunate twist however is that SHE wants to see HIM; and very likely neither Link nor Zelda would leave him alone until he does.

"Alright Link," He began at last, "Here's the deal. It pains me to go through with this, so listen closely; I'm not going to repeat this."

Link nodded as he waited for Gerald's proposition.

"When we put you back on solid ground, you go back to Queenie and tell her that if she wants to meet me, then she'll have to do it on my turf."

"Could you specify?"

"In other words, she comes to me."

The hero's eyes darted around the room as he figured out how to tell Zelda this information.

"When would be the best time for her to meet you?"

"Tomorrow afternoon's schedule is open for me," The Sky Boss grinned, "Oh, and before I forget, there's one more thing that I want you to tell her."

"And what would that be?"

"No guards or knights allowed. It'll just be you, her, and me."

"What about your crewmates? How do I know that you won't just ambush us when we arrive?"

"If I'm willing to tolerate a meeting with a monarch, then she better learn to tolerate a meeting with a pirate."

Link's patience for Gerald's I-could-care-less attitude about his home was wearing thin with each comment the Sky Boss made, but that last one was the straw that broke the camel's back. Link quickly readied his blade and prepared to attack, but Gerald already saw the course of action coming and drew his own weapon and aimed directly between Link's eyes; with the barrel nearly touching the bridge of his nose. Link's eyes widened like saucers at seeing such a weapon aimed at him as he froze mid-swing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, hero." The Sky Boss frowned, "I'd like to introduce you to MY weapon, Spark Shot."

Silence ensued between the both of them before Link's arm slowly dropped and sheathed his blade, and Gerald putting away his weapon at the same time.

"Listen Link," Gerald started, "I'm pretty sure you can tell that I'm not so hyped on meeting with the queen, and I can tell you're awfully protective of her, so let's get to the down and dirty- Tomorrow afternoon, Queen Zelda meets me on my terms, or not at all."

"How do I know you won't high-tail it out of Hyrule before we arrive?"

"I follow the moral code of this ship- Trust. And on the note of trust, how do I know that you won't bring a battalion of troops ready to put me in chains?"

"I swear to you in the names of Din, Nayru, and Farore that no guards will come."

The Sky Boss's eyes stared right into Link's as they searched for sincerity. After a few moments, Gerald closed his eyes.

"So it seems we've reached an agreement." He stated.

"Glad to see that we have." Link agreed.

"Now to get you back on the mainland."

Gerald stood up and had Link follow him back onto the main deck and to a small chest on the wall next to the door. The Sky Boss grabbed two grappling hooks and launched them towards the Laky Hylia shoreline. Both zip-lined for the ground and landed on the sand, with Gerald taking the other hook from Link then they touched down.

"Remember what I said," The Sky Boss finished, "And if I find that you've broken your word, I will order my men that it's open season. Understand?"

"I understand," Link returned, "And you swore that you won't leave until our meeting has ended."

"That I did, so now we have an agreement."

Gerald then set the retract action on the grappling hooks and sailed back for the ship, leaving Link alone on the shore. The hero whistled through the night air for his steed and rode off for Hyrule Castle.

The Sky Boss headed back for his quarters to call it a night himself, until Melzo stopped him.

"So you're actually going through with it?" Melzo started.

"Eavesdropping were we?" Gerald retorted jovially.

"I couldn't help but overhear."

"I planned to tell you what happened anyway."

"But with that aside, are you actually planning to hold up your end of the bargain?"

"I gave him my word Melzo; I can't just go back on it. And if I did I'd in no right be worthy of being called a Sky Pirate, let alone Sky Boss."

"This is true."

"And I'm sure you know I'm not happy about it."

"I have no doubt Captain, and I am in fact surprised that you agreed to meet with the queen."

"Yeah well don't get used to me making that decision. The sooner we meet the sooner both she and Link will leave us alone and get off our case."

"I can agree, but for now you ought to get some sleep like the rest of the crew."

"Says the one crewmate that's still wide awake."

Melzo couldn't help but chuckle, "I am the First Mate after all, so it is my responsibility to ensure that all is well with the crew above myself."

"Point taken, see you in the morning."

"Sleep well Captain."

Gerald then entered his quarters again and closed the door behind him, with Melzo heading back below deck to catch some shuteye himself. It was going to be a long day, and the Sky Boss hoped that it would be over quickly.

The next morning, Link had met with Queen Zelda and explained all that had taken place the previous night, excluding all that he swore to Gerald not to say. Nevertheless Zelda wasn't quite happy with this news, but she wasn't upset about it either.

"Did he have a reason to why he is so adamant about me coming to him?" The queen asked.

"The only thing he told me was that he's had bad experiences with corrupt rulers in the past." Link answered.

"I see… Did he tell you anything else?"

Link's heart wrenched inside his chest; he wanted to tell her everything so very badly, even all the insulting things Gerald had said about Hyrule, but he was bound to an oath of trust and he could not break it.

"No," He replied at last, "That was all he told me."

There was silence in the Throne Room. Zelda knew for a straight fact that Link was hiding something, and she wanted to confront him about it; but she knew that whatever it was that he was trying to keep secret must be something important that she shouldn't intrude upon.

"Very well then," She spoke at last, "If this is the only way to meet with him, then so be it."

"But my Lady!" A nearby guard interrupted, "He requested that you not take any guards or escorts. Perhaps it's an assassination attempt!"

"If it is, then I'll be ready to hold my own against him. Plus, he said Link was the only one allowed to come with me, so there should be little to worry about. And on a side note, I'm well able to take care of myself."

The guard stepped down and resumed his post in silence. Link looked up in surprise as well, but knew that it was the only way. Zelda then had Link follow her to the main entrance where the two started the trek to Lake Hylia on horseback.

"Are you sure about this your highness?" Link asked suddenly.

"I am absolutely sure," The queen responded positively, "If he is uncomfortable with meeting with a monarch then I should be the one to extend the hand and show him that not all monarchs are corrupt."

"Good luck with that…" Link mumbled to himself.

Both continued the journey in silence as they followed the beaten dirt path to the lake.

* * *

*In Palm Brinks*

Max had been up and working in the maintenance shop since 8:30 in the morning. He had been somewhat of an early bird, but something told him to get down to the shop early today. When Cedric arrived at the shop about 10:45 in the morning, Max was hard at work on a mechanism brought in to them for repairs.

"Mornin' Max." Cedric greeted as he flipped through the mail, "Sleep well?"

"I can't complain," Max replied, not taking his eyes off his work, "How about you?"

"Slept as snug as a bug in a rug."

"That's always good."

"Sure is. So what'cha workin' on this early in the morning?"

"Well I found this on the doorstep when I got here earlier, and on top of it was a note from Mayor Need."

"What'd it say?"

"He said that the lock mechanism on his safe was sticky and wouldn't quite lock all the way, so he asked if we could take a look at it."

"And how's that comin'?"

"So far so good, just gotta add a little grease to the reciprocating parts and it's all done."

"Gotta say you're gettin' to be an even better handyman than I am." Cedric laughed, "Maybe I should just retire and let you run the shop."

"If you did then this place wouldn't be as fun anymore."

"Aw… Well it feels good to be important."

Cedric then looked over at the tarp covering a rather large machine under it. The machine's feet were well visible, as well as parts of the arms.

"Hey Max," He called as he put the mail on the desk, "You worked on Steve lately?"

Max stopped a moment and sighed, "I wish I had, but I never got around to it."

"I'm sure Steve's been awful bored lately, sittin in the shop doin' nothing but collectin' dust."

"You wanna try and clean his parts and take him out for a test later?"

"My boy I thought you'd never ask. How close are you to finishing that lock?"

Max finished applying the grease to the mechanism and wiped his hands off on a rag, "I'm pretty much done."

"Well then let's get to work."

Both then worked together to get the tarp off of the machine, whom Cedric named Steve when he was first assembled. Steve was a customizable mech that Cedric invented back when Max first started on his adventure two years ago, but for short called it a Ridepod. In the last two years however, Steve has seen very little action and accumulated a lot of dust from lack of use. The two worked on the ridepod for a solid two hours, taking various pieces of him off the mainframe and cleaning them thoroughly before putting them back into place. After working on and finishing both arms and fuel tank, they decided to take a break.

"Whewee…" Cedric groaned in fatigue, "It's not even noon and I'm already sweatin' like a dog."

"Why not head to Polly's Bakery and pick up a snack?"

"Sounds like aspiring idea Max, how's about you go run across the street and get us somethin'?"

"Alright, sure."

Max wiped some sweat off his forehead with his cap and headed out the door and to the bakery across the street. He returned some five minutes later with a couple bags of freshly baked bread in his arms.

"Gosh darn you're quick." Cedric jested, "Seems I more and more underestimate you youngins with every year I get older."

"Well we needed a snack so we could get back to work," Max shrugged as he took one baguette loaf and broke it in two, "Plus I was wondering about something I wanted to ask you."

Cedric took the half loaf and put his cigar down on a table, "Oh? And what would that be?"

"What made you decide to work on Steve today?"

"Honestly, I don't know myself. I guess just seein' 'em over there in the corner made me think of all he's been through on your adventure, so I figured that maybe we could work on 'em for ole' time's sake."

"Ah, ok. Well the only other thing we need to clean was his mainframe and leg mechanisms and he's all set."

"Then you get to go take 'em out for a spin."

"But where would I do that?"

Cedric chuckled as he finished his bread and picked up his cigar, "Well I was talkin' with Sheriff Blinkhorn on my way over here this morning; and he said that the Underground Water Channel was infested with monsters again. So I told 'em that I'd see if Max was up to takin' a look down there later today and quiet things down."

"So that's the other reason you wanted to fix up Steve?"

"Well, I guess so. I actually didn't even think of 'em until I walked into the shop."

"Then we better finish the job and head to the Channel." Max nodded as he grabbed a wrench from his tool belt.

"Sounds like a good plan of action to me," Cedric grinned as he clenched his cigar in his teeth, "Let's get crackin'."

Another two hours passed before Steve was finished with repairs and was good as new. As Max climbed into the control seat and inserted the ignition key and turned the flywheel, Steve whirred to life as his headlight eyes flickered to full shine. Various mechanisms within the ridepod's frame clicked and hummed as Max re-associated himself with the controls.

"Hot diggety!" Cedric exclaimed happily as Steve activated for his first time in two years, "Ole' Steve's still got it in 'em!"

"I feel the same," Max beamed as he turned the ridepod around to face a large metal door at the back of the shop, "Let's see how well he does in this test drive."

Cedric made his way over to the lock on the door and twisted the latch open as the door rose into the wall to reveal a dark tunnel behind it, "Best of luck Max, be careful while yer' down there."

"I will, see you later."

Max pushed forward on the movement controls as Steve's left leg lifted and stepped forward with a clunk, followed by his right leg with another clunk. As Steve marched down the tunnel, with his lanky arms swaying with his body, his eye lights shone through the dark as they made their way for the Underground Water Channel. Cedric closed the door as they disappeared around the corner and away from view and hoped for their good luck.

About ten minutes passed before Max and Steve emerged into the channel's Pump Room to begin their patrol of the channels below Palm Brinks. Looking around in the Pump Room reminded Max of when the sadistic troupe leader, Flotsam, confronted him about the Red Atlamillia two years ago and demanded that it be given to him. When Max refused, Flotsam sent his troupe's attack elephant after him to take it by force. If it wasn't for Cedric and Steve, Max would've been a goner that night for sure.

"This place sure brings back memories," Max thought to himself as he steered the ridepod into a corridor to the left and into the maze of water channels, "Hard to believe all that took place two years ago. I was only fourteen at the time… and I've grown up a whole bunch since then." As they passed around a corner, Max caught sight of a wooden enemy mech unaware of his presence. Its core was basically a large wooden crate configured with controls to work the arms, which were large metal holders for incredibly large industrial-sized nails, and its legs, which were crudely made reverse-knee joints connected to wooden slabs that served as the feet.

"A Vanguard." Max thought, "Well so much for the channels being empty." Steve charged into the fray as a quick one-two cannonball punch made quick work of the mech as the rider scrambled off as fast as running on his disembodied hands would allow. As Max took a sigh that one enemy was down, several more Vanguards marched into the room ready to avenge their fallen comrade with wood and metal thuds of their feet hitting the floor in a unified march.

"Uh oh… This may get dangerous quickly…"

"Time to see how you like us bashing YOUR mech around and turning it to a pile of scrap!" One of the riders called, which was of the same species as the first one that ran away.

"Yeah, and then WE'LL be the ones laughing in victory!" A second added.

"Well if you wanna play that way," Max returned as Steve made a heavy stomp with his left foot while turning to face the new enemies, "Then I'm game. Bring it on!"

"Split up boys," The lead rider called to his comrades, "He can't take us all on at once!" Three of the Vanguards separated and surrounded Steve as the closed in for the kill, which entailed impaling the ridepod with the giant rusty nails and punching Steve full of holes.

Steve wound his right-hand cannonball high as he smashed it into the left arm of the Vanguard in front of him, followed by embedding his left-arm claw into the Vanguard's right arm. The attacks easily punched through the cheap metal brackets on the arms and broke them free from the body as they fell to the ground with two metallic thuds. The lead Vanguard back-stepped quickly to put distance between himself and the ridepod as he readied for a new attack.

"Don't just think that because we have no arms that means we're defenseless!" The lead rider shouted angrily, "Take this!" He then charged his mech at Steve full tilt intent on ramming him into the wall.

"I don't think so!" Max hollered back as he controlled Steve's arms to grab the charging mech and hold him, all the while keeping an eye on the other three Vanguards to make sure they don't attempt a sucker-punch. Steve caught the incoming Vanguard and in one swift motion sidestepped out of the way and sent the mech into the wall; upon which it shattered to splinters and metal brackets on impact. The remaining three watched in horror at the pile of scrap wood and metal as they suddenly began wondering how well their plan was thought through.

"Now to finish the rest of you off," Max smirked, "Eat this!" Steve wound up a good cannonball uppercut to the second Vanguard and sent it flying backward and onto the floor with a crash. While the second mech was regaining its footing, Max attacked the other two with attack he called the 'Windmill Roundhouse', which entailed spinning the whole torso around with arms outstretched, and reduced them to scrap piles in seconds. By the time the remaining Vanguard was on its feet, Steve was already charging a final roundhouse punch and smashed into the mech; shattering it to pieces as it was sent flying once again, only this time into a wall. The humiliated riders quickly regrouped and followed the trail of the first and abandoned the fight; leaving Max and Steve as the victors of the battle.

Max sat back in his seat again and sighed a breath of relief, "Whew… That was fun." He then looked around at the other tunnels and wondered where to explore next. "Well if I've already been ambushed only thirty minutes into this patrol, I can only wonder what other monsters are waiting to take me on."

With this thought in his mind, Max grinned in anticipation as he and Steve started down another corridor to continue their mission.

* * *

**So we find that Gerald has a dislike for royalty. Does Zelda know what she's getting into? We can only hope.**

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, guess who's back early with an update? That's right! I'm glad this fic's being enjoyed (already up to 30+ views in one week), so I figured that I'd give you guys chapter 3 to enjoy.**

**Credit where it's due, Gerald and the Sky Pirates belong to me, and I can't say this enough- reviews reviews REVIEWS. I appreciate anything you have to say about this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

*In Hyrule*

An hour passed before the view of Lake Hylia was seen by both Link and Zelda; and thankfully the Sky Boss kept his word as his ship sat anchored on the shore. As they rode up and dismounted their steeds, Link and Zelda looked up the ship's port side to find the Sky Boss and several Sky Pirates looking back down at them.

"Captain," One pirate whispered, "Are you sure you wanna go through with this? We can still leave while we have the chance."

"Forget it," Gerald returned, "I gave my word that we would meet, and meet them I shall."

Gerald hopped down and landed feet-first on the ground with a thud. As he stood up to meet Link and Zelda, he remained silent as he looked both the visitors up and down. Queen Zelda was somewhat surprised by the sudden drop, but did her best to keep a friendly face. Link on the other hand had more of an I-want-this-to-be-over-with expression written all over him.

"So," The Sky Boss began, "It seems that you honored my agreement Link; I must say I am surprised."

"And you honored yours," Link returned, "So I would be equally astonished."

"If you don't mind my asking, what sort of agreement took place between you two?" Zelda inquired.

"Well let's just say that your right-hand man and personal friend Link here acted as a go-between to relay the requirements for meeting with me." Gerald explained, "Glad to see he came through."

Link grimaced in discontent.

"Now since we're here, would it be possible to talk about your actions within Hyrulian borders?" The queen asked.

"Well now I was hoping to hear how you would convince me that you're not a heartless monarch."

Zelda's eyebrow twitched at the comment. Sure she had somewhat prepared for a long discussion with one who dislikes royalty, but she never knew that he was this much against it.

"Alright then," She agreed, "Where shall we talk?"

"I dunno, aboard my ship perhaps?"

"But Captain!" A Sky Pirate exclaimed, "You said that no Royals were to set foot on the Flying Freedom as long as you were the Sky Boss, are you really sure you want to do that?"

Melzo proceeded to deal a good roundhouse to the Pirate's face and send him tumbling backward.

"If the Captain makes the rules, the Captain can take them away." He growled.

The other Pirates quickly sent down a rope ladder and backed off before scrambling to their duties. Gerald went up first, followed by Link, and lastly Zelda as they all headed for Gerald's quarters to begin discussions. All the staring however was beginning to slowly pressure the queen before entering the Sky Boss's quarters and Melzo closing the door behind him.

"Well," Gerald started as he sat down at his desk and put his feet up, "Let's get this over with shall we? The sooner I'm outta Hyrule the sooner I can get this headache of mine to go away."

"I'm more curious to finding out why you dislike Hyrule so much." The queen answered, "As far as I know you're not from here. So what reason have you to hate this kingdom?"

"Then allow me to enlighten you your Highness," Gerald returned as he showed her his ears, "Because newsflash, I am a native-born Hylian; and ashamed of it."

"But why?"

"Because of the Royal Family, that's why."

Zelda thought quickly and assumed that her father was ruling at the time that the Sky Boss was a child; much like she and Link were in the same time period.

"What did my father do to you to make you hate Hyrule so?" She asked, "Because whatever it is I will apologize for it on his behalf."

The Sky Boss felt the hurt and anger from his past welling up inside of him with every question the queen asked.

"He simply failed at doing what he was responsible for doing." Gerald stated, with his ability to keep his anger in check slowly diminishing, "That's what."

The queen was beginning to see why Link had such a stressed look on his face all morning, as she did not take lightly what the Sky Boss was saying about her Father. But she did her best to sustain her friendly composure.

"My family was killed by a pack of bandits when I was ten," The Sky Boss explained as he stood up from his desk, "Mom, Pop, and my sister… killed in front of my very eyes. I awoke from the nightmare to find that my family was indeed dead, and what else did I find? That your Father did nothing to apprehend them! They crossed the border and escaped the reach of the king's hand of so-called justice. Did he pursue them? Did he do what he could to prevent them from taking any more lives? No! He did NOTHING!"

Zelda had enough of Gerald slandering the name of her Father.

"That's a false truth," Zelda interrupted, losing more and more of her self-control, "My Father did what he could, but when the bandits escaped over the border there was nothing he could do to pursue or apprehend them since those borders belonged to a neighboring kingdom."

"Sure he did what he could, because you know who it was that eventually caught those bandits? The Sky Pirates, that's who! And when I saw the faces of my family's killers once again, the agonizing nightmare of their deaths haunted me ceaselessly; and still do to this day. They were lucky I wasn't the Sky Boss at the time, but something made me even more so furious than that… the fact that WE caught them and not old king Hyrule! You wanna know why I hate monarchs so bad? You wanna know why I didn't want to meet with you? Well now you know, and quite frankly I've just about tolerated your stinking air of royalty as much as I can!"

Link couldn't take it anymore. He had bit his lip so hard during this conversation but now he couldn't hold anything back anymore. He drew his blade and readied to protect the Royal Family's name. Zelda's innate sense of pride as a royal pricked at her common sense as her hands began to glow with magic power; drawing energy from her anger. Gerald had drawn Spark Shot and aimed it at Queen Zelda as she charged energy in her hands. As Link made a step forward, he heard a click as a gun barrel was pushed into the back of his head. Melzo had come to his Captain's aid and made sure that no one was left with the ability to attack. No one moved for what seemed like eternity before Zelda cut the energy to her hands and calmed down, followed by Gerald, then Link, and finally Melzo as he put away his weapon.

"So we know that neither of us have positive feelings for each other," The Sky Boss sighed, "And since I'm sure since we have nothing more to say to each other, I believe this meeting is over. Melzo, please escort our guests off the ship and onto the shore."

"Aye sir." He returned as both Link and Zelda silently exited the room.

Melzo returned mere seconds later with a panicked look on his face.

"Captain," He stammered, "We may be under attack."

The Sky Boss quickly followed his First Mate onto the main deck and looked to find all the other Pirates on the Port-Bow, looking up into the sky with fear. Gerald made his way over to find that a strange portal had suddenly appeared in the skies; oozing and spitting out dark energy from its center.

"Captain," Melzo started, "Any idea on what to do?"

Link and Zelda, whom haven't been taken back to the shore yet, looked over at the Sky Boss as he held his fedora to prevent it from being sucked into the portal by the strong winds.

"If that thing wants to get us, then we'll just have to get outta here before it gets the chance!" He said, "ALL HANDS TO STATIONS!"

"You heard the Boss lads," Melzo shouted, "To your stations!"

Instantly the other Sky Pirates scrambled to their duties and cleared the main deck as a large zeppelin suddenly burst from a holding chamber below deck, began inflating, and rose into the sky above the ship; with large ropes catching it and holding it to the ship.

"Weigh anchors!" The Sky Boss shouted, "Stern Rotors to full power!" He looked to the helm, "Helmsman, hard to Starboard and all ahead full!"

"Aye Captain!" He shouted back as he turned the ship's wheel to the right, "Hard to Starboard and all ahead full!"

The winds began to pick up as the crew of the Flying Freedom dashed across the main deck in a mad scramble. The vortex's power rose as the ship finished its hard turn and began increasing in speed by means of two rotors on the ship's stern, just under the Sky Boss's quarters. Gerald felt the sensation of the ship taking off as he dashed for the helm, but stopped in front of Link and Zelda.

"Due to difficulties I suppose you're guests aboard the ship." He said, "But don't get comfortable, because when this is all over you're getting off."

He then finished his dash to the helm as he called out to all hands on the deck.

"Say it with me boys!" He shouted with a smirk as the Flying Freedom lifted into the air, "SKYWARD HO!"

A chorus of "SKYWARD HO!" echoed through the ship as the Flying Freedom took to the skies and the rotors picked up speed to carry the ship into the darkening yonder to escape the vortex. All seemed well, until the vortex suddenly spiked in strength and began to use the air around the ship like a vacuum. The Flying Freedom's escape speed slowly dropped as it began to shake and get sucked backwards.

"Helmsman," The Sky Boss shouted over the howling winds, "Rotors to maximum power!"

"I'm givin' 'er all she's got Captain!" The Helmsman hollered back, "But if that vortex thing doesn't relent soon we're goners! I dunno how long the Freedom can hold out."

Gerald looked down on the main deck to see the Pirates straining to do their duties and still hold their ground, as the winds picked up immensely and turned the skies a bright violet. He then looked at the zeppelin overhead as it rippled and strained to hold the ship aloft. What would he do? What COULD he do? Knowing there was only one way to keep the ship together and keep everyone safe, the Sky Boss closed his eyes to accept the decision.

"Turn the ship for the vortex." He ordered.

"What?!" The Helmsman stammered as he struggled to hold the ship's wheel steady.

"You heard me," Gerald shouted over the winds, "It's the only way to keep the ship in one piece."

The Helmsman looked worriedly at the Sky Boss for a moment before nodding.

"You may want to get the crew below deck," The Helmsman said, "Things are about to get bumpy."

"No, you will be." Gerald returned, "Because I'll be steering the Freedom through that vortex. She's my ship, and I'll be the one to take 'er through it."

The Helmsman knew not to argue with the Sky Boss when he was determined, so he did as told as he relayed the order to Melzo and helped get the crew below deck; shutting the latches behind them and leaving Gerald alone on deck.

"Alright ol' girl," Gerald thought to himself, "It's just you and me. Let's get the crew through that vortex!"

He turned the ship's wheel hard to starboard and headed straight for the vortex.

"Alright you swirling pile of clouds," Gerald shouted, "If you want us that badly, THEN HERE WE COME!"

The Flying Freedom charged into the vortex full throttle and disappeared into it as the vortex continued to inhale more area before sputtering and vanishing in a blaze of light; with the Flying Freedom nowhere to be seen.

* * *

*In Palm Brinks*

Two hours had passed before Max had nearly finished his patrol of the Underground Water Channel. He had come across a few more Vanguards, several smaller monsters, and rogue clowns in his mission, but Steve was able to take them out with little difficulty. On his way back to the Pump Room, Max heard a clicking coming from the dash under Steve's controls.

"Uh-oh…" He thought, "Steve's almost outta fuel. I better get a move on if I don't wanna end up dragging him out of here."

It was about that time that the ceiling above the channels rumbled, and the sounds of screaming people could be faintly heard though the concrete as it whispered though the corridors.

"And that doesn't sound good either; I really need to get a move on."

Max pushed Steve's mobility controls to maximum as Steve started into a hasty dash through the channels. It was another ten minutes before the ridepod entered the Pump Room and turned for the tunnel heading back to the maintenance shop. When they arrived at the door, Max moved Steve's cannonball arm and knocked on the door. Cedric unlatched the lock and opened the door for the ridepod to enter and closed it behind it.

"Cedric," Max began worriedly, "What's going on? I head a rumbling coming from the above ground."

"Quite frankly I wish I knew myself," Cedric sighed, "All I know is that some portal thing opened up in the sky and started spewin' out monsters all over Palm Brinks."

"Then I guess it's time to take to the streets!"

Max hopped down from Steve and looked in his workbench to find his trusty wrench, and the handgun that his friend Donny gave him two years back. He then charged out the door; leaving Cedric alone in the shop with Steve.

"Best of luck Max," He thought, "Be careful out there."

Max quickly looked around to find strange monsters and demons running up and down the street. What surprised him however was that he had never seen these kinds of monsters before; even including all the strange ones found deep in Zelmite Mines. Shaking his head and knowing that there was no time to stand around guessing what kind of monsters they were, Max, with his Wrench in his right hand and Handgun in his left, dashed for the closest monster and began his assault with a hard blow to the backside. The monster, which had a pig-like face and burly body, shakily stood back up and readied his spear; breaking into a charge. Max wound his right arm back and waited for the right moment to time his counterattack. The moment before the spear was within three feet of him was perfect as Max yelled "HIIIYA!" and released a spin attack. The pig-like monster was thrown backward onto its back once again as Max gunned it down with his handgun. After receiving a few bullets though the chest the monster burst into blue-colored flames and burned away into nothing.

"One down, several more to go…" Max thought as he started for the town square.

He failed to notice an archer situated on the roof of the shop that took advantage of the chance to shoot and already had an arrow going for Max's head. In the split second he saw the arrow, it was too late to evade or hit it. As he closed his eyes, he heard a sword scream through the air as it cut the projectile in two. He then heard an all too familiar voice call "Take this!" as the owner fired a pulse of magic at the enemy and struck true. Max opened his eyes to find the exact person he thought he heard- Monica. Dressed in her casual knight's uniform and her pale crimson hair drawn up in a long ponytail with several hairbands holding it together as it swayed to and fro down her backside, Monica turned to meet Max's gaze with a smile.

"M-Monica?!" Max stammered, "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"The timeline's is being wiped from existence," She explained, "So I came back here to help put a stop to it. Plus…I couldn't let you have all the fun, taking care of all these monsters by yourself." She winked as she finished her comment.

"Well it's great to see you again, but we'll have to save the reunion for later."

"Agreed. Now you head for the town square, I'll head for the residential area and take out what I can there."

"Alright, good luck."

"Same to you."

Both then separated and went their designated way to divide and conquer.

"I am glad to see Monica again," Max thought to himself as he mowed down any monster that dared take him on, "But what did she mean by the timeline being erased? The Dark Element was defeated, what could be trying to destroy all of time and space now?"

Max had no time to think about the answers to those questions as he entered the town square to find a rather large skeleton monster; and by large meaning larger than most of the ones he's seen and battled in the past. This one was equipped with various pads of iron armor colored red and turquoise, as well as holding a sturdy buckler in his left hand and a jagged blade in his right.

"That's it boys," The skeleton laughed, "Keep up the destruction. I'm sure Lord Ganondorf will be pleased with our work."

"Lord Ganondorf?" Max thought, "Is he the one who's behind all this? Well whether he is or not, I have to stop these guys from destroying Palm Brinks!"

Max charged into the fray and began his assault on the monster.

* * *

Monica had sliced several monsters in half with relatively little difficulty when she arrived at the residential area. In her free time back home, she would practice with her abilities as a swordswoman, and has become quite formidable in the recent years. As a side-hobby, Monica dabbled in short-range magic attacks. Not quite as formidable, but coming along in her skills. As she neared the neighborhood, several of the pig-like monsters had barred her way and showed no intentions of backing down.

"So you guys won't step aside for a lady?" Monica smirked, "That's fine, I'll show myself around!"

She made a quick dash towards the foes, and used an incoming spear attack as a springboard to somersault over the group. When Monica touched down, she broke into a ferocious spin attack and voided any sort of threat the monsters portrayed as they fell to the ground and kindled into blue flames. Taking a breath, Monica heard a familiar scream of fear as she bolted to the source to find Claire pinned to a tree and utterly motionless; and several skeleton fiends closing in for the kill.

"Don't worry," One cackled, "This will only hurt, a lot!"

"And then you'll be just like us, nothing but bones!" Another added.

As one raised its blade to finish Claire, Monica's blade already sliced through its spine smashed the skull on the backswing.

"I hope you don't mind me cutting in," The princess grinned, "But I'm afraid I can't let you proceed."

"You'll have to beat us first!" The first undead raged.

"Oh, I plan to… Just like THIS!"

Monica made a handspring over the incoming blade swing and slashed her sword though the being long-ways, making a perfect slice through the middle. The others retreated at the sight of their fallen comrades; upon which Monica used them as target practice with her magic. As the last one dissipated, she headed over to see if Claire was ok.

"You ok Claire?" Monica asked.

"I'm fine," She answered, "Just a little shaken up."

"It's dangerous to be out in plain sight, head indoors and stay there."

Claire made a quick sprint for her home as Monica searched the residential area for any more foes. After clearing the last one some five minutes later, she figured it be best to check on Max and see how he was holding up.

* * *

Max has had great difficulty fighting this skeleton monster. Every move he made was either blocked, evaded, or countered as it took advantage of Max's vulnerability and knocked him onto his back. He found early on that his handgun was virtually useless on an enemy as skilled as this, and getting in close was just about out of the question.

"This is impossible," He thought, "I've never fought anything this skilled before; not even down in Zelmite Mines. Even Flotsam's a wimp compared to this guy! How can I beat him?"

"What's the matter small child? Can't fight me?" The skeleton laughed, "Allow me to shed some light on why you can't. We Stalfos are elite fighters, so nothing you throw our way can hurt us!"

"Is that so?" Monica called as she dashed from around the street corner and into the fray, "Then you haven't met me yet!"

"Bring it on girlie!"

Max regained his footing as he stuck to the outside ring of the battle taking place; knowing that he couldn't do anything to help. As the Stalfos made the first attack, Monica nimbly parried it and countered with a good slice to the left-side ribs; cutting them all in two as the free pieces fell to the ground.

"This can't be," The Stalfos pondered as he felt for bones that were no longer in place, "The only other swordsman that was able to do this, was that green-dressed kid from Hyrule!"

"What's the matter?" Monica teased, "Can't fight a girl?"

The Stalfos arrogantly charged back into battle as he came down with a vertical swing. The princess cartwheeled to the right and fired a pulse of fire magic into the remaining side of the ribcage and charred them to ashes.

"Max!" Monica called, "It's all you, I'll distract him!"

Max sprinted back into the fray as Monica made a final dash for the Stalfos' blade arm; severing it from the rest of the body. Max took the opportunity as he made a good smash on the spinal column and shattered several vertebrae upon impact.

"GAAAAAARH!" The Stalfos wailed as he fell to pieces, "You think this is over? Well this is just the beginning you pathetic meat-sacks! When Lord Ganondorf rewrites time and space in his image, you two will cease…to…exist!"

Those were the Stalfos final words as it crumbled to dust. He was the last monster to be vanquished; and Palm Brinks is saved. When the duo thought that was the end for now, several cracks of violet lightning danced in the sky and piqued their attention. Looking up, they found a vortex open from out of nowhere and spew dark energy all over the surrounding area. As the intensity of the portal increased, a large ship catapulted through the center and onto a crash-course for the areas outside of the town's southern city limit. Greatly worried, they started after the ship in hopes of seeing where it lands.

* * *

Gerald was successful in steering the Flying Freedom through the vortex, but now he had lost control and was speeding for the ground. At the rate they was going the ship and everyone in her was a goner if the Sky Boss didn't do something fast. Fighting to stay conscious and looking up at the zeppelin and seeing that it was rippling uncontrollably, Gerald hoped that by tightening the ropes suspending it to the ship is would be enough to stop the rippling and stabilize the Freedom. Abandoning the ship's wheel, Gerald started for the closest stabilizer rope and pulled as hard as he could to tighten it. Every step he made he felt that much more unable to keep conscious. Spots dances all over Gerald's vision and blurred it periodically, and his stomach was on the verge of several spasms. He wasn't getting far, but thankfully Melzo and the other Sky Pirates had swarmed onto the deck and worked on the others supports. What came as a surprise however was when both Link and Zelda came to Gerald's aid and helped with the rope he was working on.

"We figured we owed you a favor for keeping us safe in the vortex," Link strained, losing more of his ability to stay awake as well.

It was thanks to Link, Zelda, and the rest for the Sky Pirates that the Flying Freedom had regained control in the nick of time and stabilized about fifty feet from the ground before coasting to a halt as the anchors were dropped. The Freedom had taken considerable amounts of damage to its hull during its flight through the vortex, but everyone was safe. As they took a breath of relief, Gerald was the first to collapse and fall unconscious; followed by Link, Zelda, Melzo, and the other Pirates.

* * *

**Wow, the meeting between Gerald and Zelda could've gone better… but now at least you all know why he hates Royals so much. And Ganondorf? What does he have to do with all this? Wasn't he defeated by Link and sealed forever? Apparently not, as he gained the ability to travel through the fabric of space. What will happen next? The only way to find out is to read on…**

**I greatly appreciate reviews, so please leave one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Steam here. Well it's a good thing that Gerald and the others made it through the vortex safe and sound, but what will happen from there? The only way to find out is to read Chapter 4.**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda or Dark Chronicle 2, but Gerald and the Sky Pirates are mine.**

**I appreciate reviews, so please leave one.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When Max and Monica finally caught up to where the ship had come to a halt, they were glad to see that it didn't smash to splinters in a crash course as they feared. Nearing one of the Bow-end anchors, both the boy and princess looked up and down the underside of the ship's hull. Several pieces were either badly damaged or completely ripped off and missing; likely from the trip through that vortex.

"Well how do we get up there to see if anyone's alright?" Max asked as he put away his Wrench and Handgun in his tool belt, "That thing's gotta be at least forty feet in the air."

"I guess I could try the new teleportation spell I've been working on," Monica pondered out loud as she sheathed her blade, "It's worth a shot."

Both her hands began to glow as both Max and Monica were engulfed in particles of light and disappeared. They reappeared on the main deck as the particles of light vanished into tiny wisps seconds later.

"Pretty cool huh?" Monica smirked, seeing the look on Max's face, "Just something I've been working on in the last year or so."

Nodding at each other, they looked around to find the unconscious members of the crew scattered all over the deck. Three of them however caught their attention the most: One being in an expensive and finely lavished gown, likely from royalty. Another dressed in a green tunic and cap, with white leggings and shirt with brown gauntlets and boots. The last being in a long black coat with an upside-down fedora resting inches from his head. Starting with those three, they gently shook their shoulders hoping they came to. Link was the first to come to, but seeing strange faces in an equally stranger land caused his mind to go into warning as he sprung to his feet and drew his blade. Taking the sign as a hostile movement, Monica drew her blade and met Link's with a clang. As they battled, Zelda and Gerald recovered consciousness to the sound of biting metal. Seeing Link in trouble, Zelda rose to her feet and charged a pulse of magic to knock Monica away from Link; And Max leapt in to help in keeping Zelda at bay. Being the only one still returning his senses to reality, Gerald looked around to find both Link and Zelda in battle with two… children? One armed with a wrench and handgun, and the other a broadsword. Knowing that this wasn't the best thing to wake up to, the Sky Boss readied Spark Shot and fired two shots; one whizzing past Link and Monica, and the other screaming by Zelda's shoulder.

"Now I know we're all a little freaked to wake up in a strange land, but attacking the closest moving thing I see wouldn't be the first thing to do on my list." Gerald called as the four turned to face him, "Now you all need to cool it and put away your weapons!"

Alternating his glare between Gerald and Monica, Link slowly dropped his stance and put away his sword. Monica followed suit, as did Zelda and Max. Seeing that all weapons and magic were stowed, the Sky Boss put away his weapon.

"Now," He continued, "The first thing we need to do is assess the situation."

"What situation?" Max asked, "What happened to you guys? We saw you fly out of that portal thing and came to see if you were alright."

"And then Mr. Green-cap over here attacked me…" Monica muttered.

"If that was indeed a portal of sorts," Zelda started, "Then where are we?" She looked around to find a small town in the short distance, but nothing remotely similar to anything she could say was in Hyrule.

"Well that town over there is my home, Palm Brinks." Max answered, "Where do you guys come from? And what do you mean by strange land?"

"We are from a land called Hyrule," Zelda replied, turning to face everyone again, "And I am its queen- Zelda Hylia Harkinian XV."

"Never heard of you before, but it's an honor to meet you your highness." Max returned, "I'm Maximilian, but just call me Max."

"And I'm Monica Rayrandt, a princess from 100 years into the future."

"Oh great…" Gerald sighed, "Of all the people I end up meeting they have to be Royals…"

Monica took offense to the Sky Boss's comment until Zelda stepped in.

"He's… not too positive about Royals," She said, "Just excuse him."

"That's putting it lightly." Gerald murmured, but finally decided to take his turn to be sociable, "Well since you guys introduced yourselves it seems only fair that I do so as well. The name's Gerald… Sky Boss Gerald, leader of the Sky Pirates."

"And you?" Max asked Link.

"I'm Link," He answered, "Savior of Hyrule and elite knight."

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you all." Monica started, though giving a dirty look at Gerald.

The Sky Boss picked up his fedora from the floor and proceeded to arouse the rest of his crew from unconsciousness; starting with Melzo. When the rest of the pirates were awake and explained what happened; several panicked as Gerald had figured, but silently returned to their duties as they began to assess the damage to the Flying Freedom. Some twenty minutes later, Max and Monica suggested that they all head to Palm Brinks and try to get some answers. Agreeing, they all used a rope ladder to reach the ground, while the Sky Boss simply hopped down from the main deck; ultimately meeting them on the ground when the rest arrived. With Max leading, the group started for Palm Brinks. Seeing Gerald go out of his way to stay away from both Zelda and Monica, Max's curiosity was provoked.

"Hey Link," He started, but made sure to keep to a low whisper, "How come Gerald doesn't like Royals?"

"Well he told us that he's had very bad experiences with them as a child." Link returned, "I'll spare you the details on what he said exactly, but even his tolerance for them is pretty low."

"You think he'll ever go to attacking them?" Max worried, fearing for Monica; even though she has proven to easily take care of herself.

"I highly doubt it; he follows the 'moral code' of the Sky Pirates."

"Moral code? I never thought pirates had a moral code."

"I never thought so either until I met that clown."

"Not too fond of him are ya?"

Link rolled his eyes, "More or less."

The hero then looked over at Monica.

"Sorry I attacked you so suddenly."

"Don't worry about it," She grinned, "If I just woke up in a strange world I probably would've done the same thing."

She then gave him a mischievous look, "But if you wanna cross blades sometime I could use the practice. You weren't too shabby."

"Neither were you, I was surprised that you were able to hold your own so well."

When they reached the town gate, the inhabitants were already outside and beginning repairs on what the monsters destroyed.

"What happened here?" Gerald asked.

"We were just attacked in a monster raid," Max explained, "It was Monica and I that took care of them."

"You two?" Zelda inquired.

"Yup."

The queen had more a quizzical look on her face thinking that the town was protected by two children.

"We're stronger than you think we are." Monica shrugged, "But we'll have to talk about that later. Right now we should go see Mayor Need about what to do."

"I think Cedric may be the better call," Max suggested, "He may be able to readily get us outta here if we need to go anywhere."

"Well I'm not going anywhere until my ship is repaired." The Sky Boss stated.

"Then Cedric will definitely be a better idea."

"Why's that?"

"Because he and I are the town's handymen."

"Then lead the way chief."

Max led them to the maintenance shop where Cedric was outside and inspecting the building for any structural damage.

"Cedric," Max started, "You ok?"

"Doin' just fine," He responded, "Just glad that the shop's still in one piece."

He looked over to see Monica.

"Ahh Monica, good to see you again."

"Likewise Cedric, it's good to be back."

Cedric then looked over at Link, Zelda, and Gerald with a confused look on his face, "Hey, uhh… Who're your friends?"

"That's… what we came to you about." Max sighed, "See, they're not from… well… uhh…"

"We're not from this dimension." Zelda spoke up.

"Alright, so if people from other dimensions are appearing then we may be in the calm before the storm." Cedric mused as he headed for the door to his shop, "Y'all follow me inside and we'll try an' figure out what to do."

About thirty minutes later, as well as introductions and explanations being made, everyone felt a little more comfortable with an understanding of what's going on; no matter how vague it all still was.

"So lemme see if I got this all straight," Cedric began, "You all come from a land called Hyrule, where Zelda is its queen, Link is a knight, and Gerald is the leader of a band of pirates. You all were sucked into some sort of portal and ended up here. Would I be correct?"

"If you exclude the fact that queenie and I were finishing a discussion when that portal-thing rudely interrupted us," The Sky Boss shrugged, "Then yup, you have the idea."

Link shot a look of annoyance at Gerald, "Even though you have no loyalty to your homeland, would it kill you to at least show some respect to those higher than you?"

"I did, genius, and look where that got us."

"Boys, please," Monica called, "Stop fighting. We're not going to figure out anything if we're all bickering with each other."

"You're one to talk." Max mumbled.

Monica turned her head towards Max, "WHAT was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Cool it, all of ya!" Cedric exclaimed, as silence and several huffs filled the air.

"Well one thing's for sure," Gerald started, "If we're going to figure out why we were brought here, then we're going to need to find someone who can tell us."

"Maybe Jurak can." Monica thought out loud.

Link looked quizzically at the princess, "Who?"

"Jurak is a Great Sage in my time; maybe if we can find a way to get to him, he could try and tell us what's going on."

"But Jurak's a hundred years into the future," Max chimed in, "And we don't have either of the Atlamillia or Ixion. What do you suppose we do?"

"Atlamillia?" Zelda repeated.

"They're sacred stones imbued with great power." Monica explained, "There were three originally, but now only two are in existence anywhere in the fabric of space and time. One bears the power of Earth, which is the Red Atlamillia, and the other bears the power of the Moon, which is the Blue Atlamillia. Max was the chosen bearer of the Red Atlamillia, and I was the bearer of the Blue Atlamillia. Each of the stones has the power to travel through time; the Red going forward, and the Blue going backward. However, they only have enough power to travel one-hundred years at most."

The Hylian queen's eyes darted around as she took in this new information.

"I find that quite interesting…" She said at last.

"How so?" Cedric asked.

"You see, much like your world has the Atlamillia, Hyrule was blessed with an incredible power similar to it. When Hyrule was nothing but a void in the fabric of space, three celestial beings, whom were sisters by blood, created our world. Din… with her flames she carved the land and mountains. Farore… with her kindred spirit, she created and beings and vegetation to live on the newly formed land. Nayru… with her great wisdom she gave the first of Hyrulian kind the law in which to govern the land. Before the Great Three departed for the heavens, they left behind a portion of their power in the shapes of three Golden Triangles; one representing each of them, all of them together being called the Triforce. The Royal Family, which I descend from, was charged by the Great Three with the responsibility of keeping their power where no man would dare go near out of the greed of his heart."

Zelda showed them all her left hand as the image of the Triforce glowed brightly on the top, "I am Nayru's chosen disciple and bearer of her power, the Triforce of Wisdom."

Link held up his right hand as the same symbol appeared on it.

"Link was chosen by Farore, and bears the Triforce of Courage."

Max exchanged looks between the both of them before speaking.

"But if you two have two of the three pieces," He said, "Who has the third piece?"

Link and Zelda glimpsed at each other before Link explained.

"The last piece of the Triforce," Link sighed, "Belonged to the King of Evil, Ganondorf."

"In his greed he wanted to make the power of the Great Three his and his only." The Hylian queen added, "And prophesy stated that those unworthy to bear the Sacred Power who touched the Triforce would cause it to split into three parts; with that person keeping the part he or she most believed in. Ganondorf wanted power, so he was granted the Triforce of power."

"It was a long struggle, but Zelda and I were finally able to defeat him two years ago and restore peace to Hyrule."

"Two years ago?" Monica questioned, "Hey Max, isn't it weird that OUR adventure took place in that same timeframe of two years ago?"

"Now that you mention it… yeah I guess it would be a little strange. Maybe it's just a coincidence?"

"I highly doubt it," Gerald piped up casually as he crossed his arms, "If there's anything I've learned about celestial beings, they usually like to do things with a purpose or reasoning."

"Says the one person who shuns the loyalty to his own homeland…" Link muttered under his breath.

"Well if that be the case," Cedric, who had been listening to the explanation in silence, "Then we better find a way to get movin' to a hundred years in the future."

"Then we better head to Sindain and talk to the Firbits." Monica suggested, "They may have some sort of clue as to how we can jump to the future."

"Hold it," The Sky Boss interrupted, "Now having a plan is all well and good, but we're not going anywhere until my ship is fixed."

"Oh yeah," Max scratched his head, "Guess we got a bit ahead of ourselves."

"Well then we better get crackin' on it." Cedric finished, "Where's your ship?"

"Just outside of the city walls. Very likely Melzo had already had damage reports finished and started working on repairs as we speak."

"Well then let's go see if'n we can lend a hand."

They all then headed down to the current resting spot of the Freedom. Just as Gerald had guessed, Melzo already had several men working on the repairs to the hull. Some progress was made, but more hands would certainly be of use.

"Avast Sky-dwellers!" Gerald called.

"AHOY!" Several Pirates called back, with one dropping the rope ladder to let them up.

Several hours passed as all hands aboard the ship pitched in to repair the Flying Freedom. As the sun set in the horizon however, Cedric suggested that everyone call it a night and relax for the evening. Gerald, backed by Melzo and the other Pirates, refused and said that they'll continue work on the ship until it's finished. Respecting the Sky Pirate's wishes, the others climbed down to the ground to find a bite to eat and get some rest. Max said that everyone could stay at his house for the night since it had the most room. Cedric headed back to his home as Max, Monica, Link, and Zelda entered Max's home. It was fairly large, almost mansion-like. Max's father was one of the wealthiest men in Palm Brinks however, so it only made sense that the house be the way it is. Link and Zelda were shown rooms that they graciously accepted, as did Monica with her temporary room. The four enjoyed a delicious meal of pot-roast, potatoes, and carrots cooked by Ferdinand. As the moon rose into the night sky, Max decided to call it a night early and went to bed; with Link doing the same shortly after. Eventually it was only Zelda and Monica who were still awake as they stood on the balcony in silence; watching the moon and stars.

"Something on your mind?" Monica asked finally.

"A lot of things actually," Zelda responded, "But none more than how my subjects are doing. Do they know I'm not in Hyrule? Will they panic when they do?"

"As a ruler myself, I feel you."

"How so?"

"See, as I said before I'm from a hundred years in the future; and there isn't a moment that goes by that I don't think about MY people. What comforts me in those musings however is that I have loyal cabinet members back home that know how to take care of things while I'm gone."

"I see."

"Do you have a loyal cabinet?"

"I do, yes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Even if they know you're gone they should know better than to tell the masses. THAT would cause a panic. As long as they know what they're doing then you have no need to worry about your kingdom; it's in good hands."

The Hylian queen grinned, "I suppose you're right. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. We ruler's gotta stick together, ya know?"

Both giggled at the comment as they agreed.

"Well, it's getting late," Monica yawned, "So I'm going to bed. You ought to do the same; it's going to be a long day tomorrow.

"I suppose you're right, sleep well Monica."

"Same to you Zelda."

Zelda started for her room until she looked back at the moon and the Flying Freedom's black silhouette just over the far wall.

"It may be a long day tomorrow," She said, "But it will seem longer with someone who hates royalty. I hope that maybe he can learn to let his past go, but I'm afraid I may be asking for too much."

Aboard the Freedom, Gerald and the other Sky Pirates had completed the necessary repairs about an hour later. Thankfully nothing inside the ship was too badly damaged, so the only parts to worry about were the holes in the hull. Luckily the crew always stored extra materials in the cargo hold in the case of damage, so repairs were somewhat of a breeze. As they finished, the Sky Boss ordered the crew to call it a night as the ship went silent. Gerald however lay in his bed and gazed out at the moon.

"Well, this isn't the first night I've been away from home…" He thought, "Not that I cared for my home in the first place. They abandoned me in my time of need, so the loving arms of the Sky welcomed me into her family. The skies are my home, and with that said I feel comforted by it no matter where I am… Even in another dimension…"

His thoughts slowly lulled him to sleep as the Freedom fell silent.

The next morning, Max had gone and aroused everyone from slumber to prepare for the trip to Sindain. Monica was the hardest to get out of bed, as she was always such a heavy sleeper. Knowing however that he was going to get chewed out for it later, Max grabbed the air horn from his room, quietly creaked the door to Monica's room, and held the button for almost four seconds as the princess sailed off the ground in a surprised jolt of energy; resulting in a face-plant on the floor. Max high-tailed it out of the hallway and darted to the main foyer to stay out of the way. As Link entered the corridor the same time as Monica, he couldn't help but suppress a chuckle at seeing how disordered she looked; hair in a messy fritz, sleep still caked in her half-awake eyes, and mumbling like a dead zombie about how she was going to kill Max later.

An hour and a half passed before everyone was cleaned up, ready, and had a bite to eat. The clocks read 10:32AM as the quartet started out the door to meet with Cedric.

"Morning Cedric," Max greeted, "Ready to go?"

"I sure am." He returned, "Now we just need to go get Gerald and we'll be all set."

"I was hoping we'd just forget about him…" Link mumbled.

As they reached the starboard-side anchor of the Freedom, Melzo was there to greet them. To their confusion, they found the Sky Boss nowhere in sight.

"Looking for the Captain?" Melzo inquired casually.

"You know where he is?" Monica asked.

"Last I heard he said he was going for a stroll earlier this morning."

"How much earlier?"

"Figure about two hours ago."

"And he didn't come and get us?" Max wondered.

"What reason does he have?" Melzo shrugged, "Your best bet is to try looking around town. As you can see we're still finishing up the last of repairs." He pointed at the underside of the ship's hull, "So there's still time for find him before we set out."

"Then we better get looking." Max finished as they started off.

Cedric on the other hand stayed behind.

"Hey uh Melzo," He started, "You think you'd be able to help me with somethin' while we wait on the others to find Gerald?"

"What is it?" The First Mate asked.

"See I have a machine of mine that I wanna take with us in the case we need it, but I can't think of a place to hold it."

"I don't see why we can't carry it, where is it?"

"Follow me to my workshop and we'll go get it."

"Alright then."

The two then headed for the maintenance shop as the rest of the Pirates continued to finish the repairs.

* * *

Gerald had been awake since seven in the morning, but it was only two hours since he decided to take a walk through Palm Brinks to clear his head. He found the town to be pretty peaceful; not a lot going on, everything moving at a fairly relaxed pace. What he did find however, was that the crime rate was incredibly low. This, of all things, bored him; but at the same time let him take a breath and relax a little.

"This place is awfully quiet…" He thought, "But at least I can walk through a town and not have people stare at me in fear. I dunno, still feels a little weird if you ask me."

It was about that moment that he heard an irritated voice call "Stay away from me!" from the town square. His interest piqued, Gerald hugged the far wall and sidled to the edge; taking his fedora off and peering around the corner. He found a girl, looking to be no older than eighteen years of age, with a very distraught look on her face as she turned and stormed off in the opposite direction of an apparently thick-headed, muscle bound oaf who didn't know the meaning of the words "Go away" as he trailed after her.

Seeing this situation a million times in the past, Gerald only smirked as he watched the two enter into a back alley. He then put his fedora back on as he retreated from the wall and sprinted towards it. Using his momentum he handled the wall as a launch pad and wall-kicked to the other wall, and repeated the process until he was high enough to land on top of the roof of an adjacent building. Quickly making his way to watch the back alley where the two disappeared and searched the path up and down, though the girl's mixed scream of fear and anger made it easy to follow. Coming up on the source of the noise, Gerald crept down to stay out of view and wait for his moment; should it be necessary for him to intervene.

* * *

**Action already? Doesn't everybody just love cliffhangers? Well in order to find out what happens you'll need to read on…**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Steamrail74 here. Well here's Chapter 5 of When Worlds Collide for your enjoyment.**

**Credit where it's due, Gerald and the Sky Pirates belong to me, and I greatly appreciate reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Gerald watched the scene unfold in silence. He had seen this sort of situation arise numerous times in the past, but it never got old to drop in from nowhere and lend a hand.

"I thought I told you to go away!" The girl fumed, "Don't you know when to quit?"

"I will when you let me apologize." The receiver of the anger replied.

"Oh yeah, fat chance. You probably came just to give me a lame excuse as to why you did what you did. Well guess what? I'm not listening! Now scram before I call the authorities!"

"You always were a pistol with a short fuse; I guess I ought to put you back in your place."

He made an advance towards the girl. Seeing her back up to keep the distance gave the Sky Boss the opportune moment to intervene. He drew Spark Shot and fired a shot towards the ground; with a spark of electricity fizzling like a dead firework upon impact. It was enough to stop the two from their advance-retreat as they looked up at the source of the shot to find the Sky Boss looking down at them.

"You know," He started as he hopped down from the roof to the ground, "I may not be an expert of this sort of situation, but I'm pretty darn sure that when a girl says 'go away', it means 'Hit the road and leave me alone'."

"Back off," The muscle-bound figure growled, "This doesn't concern you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did what I just said not make sense? Because the gentlemanly thing to do is to beat it before things get worse."

"You're askin' for it if you don't take your own advice and leave."

"Likewise pal."

"THAT'S IT!"

The figure charged for Gerald, only for the latter to casually sidestep the incoming tackle and fire a shot at his backside. Upon receiving the jolt of electricity, his back muscles went into a spasm before he fell unconscious.

"Darn…" Gerald sighed, "And I was expecting more of a fight from someone like you. Ah well, such is life."

The girl was speechless for a moment before speaking.

"What did you do to him?" She asked.

"I just tazed him is all," The Sky Boss shrugged, "He'll feel like a million bucks when he wakes up."

"I didn't need your help you know."

"Oh yeah, I could easily tell; especially with how you handled the situation."

"How much did you hear?"

"Only starting from when you screamed at 'em in the square."

"Stalker are we?"

"Many people prefer the term vigilante. I on the other hand prefer the term, Bringer of Justice. Plus it was kinda hard not to be curious based on how you screamed."

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Well I hate to help you and run, but I've got places to be, things to do, et cetera."

"Well then don't let me stop you."

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice."

"Don't press your luck buddy."

Gerald put away Spark Shot and held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine," He said, "Be that way. I can take a hint."

"Good."

Gerald exited the alley first and decided to head back to the ship, leaving the girl to her own things.

"Sheesh…" He sighed, "Talk about ungrateful. Maybe it's not as much of a good idea to stay here as I figured if this is how they repay a friendly gesture…"

It was about that moment that he heard someone call his name. Looking up he found Max, Monica, and the rest running to meet with him.

"Mornin'." Gerald greeted.

"Where were you?" Monica asked as she caught her breath, "We looked all over town for you and didn't find you anywhere."

"What's the matter with takin' a stroll around town?" Gerald shrugged.

"Nothing," Link answered, "But we've been looking for you so we can get going."

"I see, well then what're we waiting for?"

The group then started back for the Freedom and reached it some ten minutes later. When they arrived, they found several Pirates lifting the ridepod onto the main deck by means of ropes and storing it below deck.

"Good to see ya'll here." Cedric waved, "Well as you can see I figured that I'd bring Steve along in the case we needed 'em later."

"Sounds like a good idea." Monica grinned, "So then let's get aboard the ship and get going."

It was at this moment that Gerald dashed ahead of her and stopped Monica in her tracks.

"Hold it," He started, "If you think that I'm going to let Royals on my ship a second time you're sadly mistaken. I bent that rule once and I don't plan to do it again."

"How rude!" Monica fumed, "Now step aside and let us on!"

"No can do, princess. Max and Cedric are welcome to ride along with us, but the rest of you freeloaders will have to get your own transportation."

"We're on a journey to find a way back home," Link growled, "AND YOU PICK NOW TO SAY WHO CAN AND CAN'T GET ON THE ONLY MODE OF TRANSPORTATION WE HAVE?!"

"Actually that's not entirely true." Cedric refuted.

"That's right," Max beamed, "The Blackstone One."

"You got it my boy. Now if Gerald feels this strongly about Royals being on his ship then we'll have to oblige for the time being."

The others, though mainly Monica and Link, grumbled in disdain as Cedric glimpsed at Max, "How's about you go ahead and take the others down to the station and explain to Borneo and Erik what's goin' on. I'll join you in a minute."

Max nodded as he and Monica, with the latter sticking her tongue out at Gerald, led the Link and Zelda to the train station.

"Now I hope you realize what I did for ya." Cedric smirked at the Sky Boss.

"I do, and I greatly appreciate you understanding." The Sky Boss grinned.

"Now I expect you to be pitchin' in and puttin' some effort in this adventure just like the rest. No slackin' off, ya hear?"

"Rest assured."

"Alright then, I'll be holdin' ya to that. Now when you start out, just follow the railroad tracks leading West. The Blackstone One will be right behind ya."

"Got it, safe travels."

"Likewise."

"ALRIGHT BOYS," Gerald called to his men on deck, "TO YOUR STATIONS AND PREPARE TO CAST OFF!"

He and Melzo climbed onto the Freedom as Cedric started for the station to meet with the others. It took a little bit of time to calm Monica down after being denied like she was, but eventually everyone boarded the train as it belched smoke and steam before moving under its own power. The Blackstone One screamed its whistle as it increased in speed and started the journey to Sindain from Palm Brinks; with Borneo and Erik at its controls. About fifteen minutes passed before the Flying Freedom was noticed high above the left side of the train as it barreled down the line. Max was in awe at seeing the craft in flight, and even Cedric couldn't help but grin. Link and Monica however still held onto their sour mood and could've honestly cared less. Zelda on the other hand remained silent as she watched the scenery go by on the other side of the train.

Seeing the Hylian Queen sit by herself and remain to her thoughts snapped Monica from her bad mood as she moved to sit across from her.

"Hey," She greeted, "This seat taken?"

"You're welcome to sit there if you wish." Zelda returned.

"So what's biting you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well firstly you have that discontent look on your face."

"Just processing my thoughts is all."

"You seem to do that a lot Zelda, why not relax a bit and take a breather?"

"You know why I can't do that, being a ruler yourself."

"And being one," Monica smirked, "I also know when I'm worrying too much."

Zelda had no comment as she continued to look out the window.

"Come on," Monica smiled, "Play a game with me. To take your mind off things even for a little while."

The queen sighed as she showed a small grin at the princess, "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Lemme go grab something real quick and we'll get started."

Monica got up from the seat and stopped by Cedric's seat to ask him a question, though what she was asking was inaudible to Zelda. She came back a minute later with a deck of cards in her hand as she sat on the same seat as the queen.

"This game's called Go Fish," Monica explained, "The goal is to have the most pairs of cards by the time the pond is empty."

She dealt seven cards to herself and to Zelda before scattering the other cards face-down on the seat between them; and proceeded to start the game.

Link's mood eventually calmed down as he decided to take the time to sort out the items in his satchel. Using the seat across from him he proceeded to organize his bottles of potions and various tools in separate piles and refit them in his pack. Seeing Cedric take this time to snooze for a while, Max left him alone and figured that he'd sit with Link. Seeing all the items on the seats however made him second-guess himself. Link looked up to see Max standing there in the isle.

"Need a seat?" He asked.

"If you don't mind the company." The boy returned.

"Not at all, gimme a moment to clear a spot."

Link then took the items sitting on the seat next to him and moved them to the seat across from him, letting Max sit down and watch in silence.

"You have some pretty cool stuff," He started as he picked up a small beige-colored tool, "What's this?"

"That's a Clawshot." Link answered, "It's a spring-loaded claw that lets me move across chasms or bring things closer to me."

"That's so cool, you'll have to show me how it works sometime."

"Sure thing, but I am curious though… What do you fight with?"

Max pulled his tools out from his work belt, "My trusty Wrench and Handgun."

"Strange choice of weapon," Link replied as he raised an eyebrow at the Wrench, "Never seen anyone fight with something like that before."

"Funny story behind it really." Max chuckled as he scratched his head.

"Well we have plenty of time before we arrive."

"Ok then, well it was two years ago on the night of the carnival in Palm Brinks." Max began, "I was running late to see the circus and ended up chasing after someone who took my ticket. After getting it back I somehow find myself behind the scenes and before long being chased by clowns. On the ropes I looked around for anything I could use as a weapon to defend myself with. My hands felt around in my tool belt and found my Wrench; and since I had little time to think about it, I pulled it out and dealt a whopping to those guys. Since then I've preferred to keep it as a good luck charm of sorts; and it's never let me down yet."

"Interesting story," Link nodded as Max finished, "Certainly understandable now as to why you use it."

The two continued to talk as the Blackstone One rumbled down the line and into a maze of trees.

* * *

Aboard the Freedom, several Sky Pirates moved across the main deck to fulfill their duties while in flight. Overseeing them was the Sky Boss himself as he stood on the helm and let the gentle wind caress his face as it flew by.

"The skies show us good favor Cap'n," The Helmsman grinned, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I'd agree with you without question Titus," Gerald smirked back, "No matter where we are, the skies will always smile upon the Freedom."

The Sky Boss then peered over the starboard-stern to see the Blackstone One chuffing close behind them.

"Reduce our speed a bit Helmsman," He said, "It's better to let them lead since we don't know exactly where we're going."

"Aye sir, slowing to three-quarter's speed."

Seeing the satisfaction of his men working diligently at their tasks, Gerald decided to take a few moments and have some time for himself. Entering his quarters and closing the door behind him, he took a breath as he recollected what took place before they set off.

"Maybe I was a tad hard on that princess from the future," He thought, "On the other hand, maybe I wasn't. She IS a Royal after all, and I don't trust Royals. Tolerating a meeting with Queen Zelda was bad enough."

He shook his head, "No, I did what I vowed when I became the Sky Boss- to not let Royals aboard this ship. I bent that rule only once and I honestly wish I hadn't. Ah well, such is life; live and learn."

He gazed at his various trinkets and knick-knacks before collapsing on his bed.

"I knew that as Sky Boss I'd be faced with difficult decisions, but why is it that when I try to stay away from the one thing I truly hate, it ends up appearing out of nowhere and I'm stuck putting up with it?"

He sighed, "Ah, Pop… Wish you were here to talk to. Wish you, Mom, and my sister were here in general…"

Gerald took out a small picture taken of his family from a pocket inside his jacket. The picture was taken when Gerald was five years of age, and his sister, Maya, was four. Both Maya and Gerald were inseparable, and one was always standing up for the other; so much so that one would think they were twins, though Gerald was the eldest. As Gerald inherited the dirty blond hair color and brown eyes of his Mother, Maya's head was blessed with golden blonde locks and had the prettiest blue eyes he had even seen. He still remembered the last words she told him, when they were nine and ten years old respectively, the night before she was killed by the bandits.

"You'll always be there to protect me…" Gerald reminisced, hearing the sweet sound of Maya's voice in his head, "Just like you always have been…"

"I'm sorry Maya…" The Sky Boss exhaled, "I wish I was, but I failed…"

Putting the photo back in his jacket, Gerald recalled the first time he woke up in those quarters. It was the morning after his family was killed. He had gauze wrapped around his forehead and more on his right arm and torso to cover the wounds he obtained. He awoke to find a man sitting at the desk working on something; though he didn't know what.

"Mateo…" The Sky Boss smiled as he looked over at his desk, "You were such a great father figure to me; and you made me the man I am now. You and the rest of the crew taught me what it meant to be a Sky Pirate, though more than that, you taught me the true values of peace and morality; and that their price requires diligent men to fight for them."

He got up from his bed and looked out the window at the tracks below, "I've come a long way from my first days aboard the Flying Freedom, even to being her Captain. But one thing has not, and will not, change- that Monarchs have failed me in my time of need, and those from lands not my own were the ones that picked me up and carried me when I couldn't walk. My lifelong duty as a Sky Pirate and dweller of the clouds is to carry out the will of every Sky Boss that came before me, and perpetuate that legacy with the future Sky Boss- the dream of true peace, where war and crime are nonexistent. Until that day comes, or until I take my last breath, it's up to me and my crew to fight for that day and see it into the world of reality."

Gerald's eyes remained fixed on the rear coaches of the Blackstone One. "I promised that I would help in this quest to go home, but all I can say is that I'll need to be patient with the members of this so-called team; three in particular."

Closing his eyes, the Sky Boss's mind wandered.

"Maybe… Just maybe… I could at least give the Royals a second chance… and let them prove themselves to me…"

He shook his head again, "What am I thinking? They failed me when I needed them most, so why should I give them a second chance? What have they done to deserve it? All they do is put on a sad face at hearing that some of their subjects were killed, but I know they don't care. They didn't care about me, so why should I care about them?"

He then remembered what Mateo had told him two years ago on his deathbed as he succumbed to sickness.

"Gerald…" He recollected, hearing the late Sky Boss's voice, "Just remember, that people will do terrible things to you though the course of your lifetime; and some have already. No matter what they do, even if they take something or someone you love away from you, do everything you can not to hate them. Hatefulness only breeds more hatefulness. Everything that happens in the world has a purpose, and as a Sky Pirate, you must do what you can to make the world a better place. This… is the legacy I pass on to you, as the new Sky Boss of the Flying Freedom and her crew."

"I've really tried Mateo," Gerald sighed in sadness, "I have a feeling you know I have. But how can you show love to someone who never helped you in the time you needed them most? I know that Link and Zelda have done nothing to deserve the way I treated them, and I don't hate THEM as individuals… it's where they come from that I hate."

The Sky Boss sighed again in defeat, deciding to take him mind off the matter for now and see if the crew could use a hand on deck. Likely they didn't at that moment, but the distraction would prove useful as he exited his quarters to join his men.

* * *

*In the Heaven's between dimensions*

Farore had made up her mind. She was going to do something that was considered a taboo to celestial beings such as herself and her sisters- meet personally with her chosen. Normally this act was accomplished through an oracle in the deity's likeness; but since Link was no longer in Hyrule, having an oracle speak for her was out of the question. Plus she wanted to ensure that she explained everything the exact way she wanted it explained with no room for error or misunderstanding. After speaking with the Atlamillia twins earlier, Farore had been alternating between watching her chosen's adventure up to the current point, and gazing up at the dimensional tear and checking it frequently.

"My time has come." She said at last, "It's time I make myself known and help put a stop to the coming destruction."

It was at that moment that the Atlamillia twins appeared before the deity of Courage once again.

"So it seems that we have found a meeting place for you to talk not only to your chosen, but to present our stones to our bearers." They started, "Are you ready to depart?"

"Yes," Farore answered, "If my sisters won't do anything about the coming destruction, then it'll be up to me."

"But be warned," They interrupted, "By entering the world of mortals, you will no longer be seen as a celestial being; nor will you have access to most of your abilities as a deity. Are you sure you wish to go through with this act?"

Farore was silent for a moment. Giving up her title as a celestial deity? Losing her power? Becoming a mortal? Was that something she really wanted to do? Was that something she was WILLING to do? Opening her eyes and looking at both twins, the deity of Courage nodded.

"If that's what it'll take, then I'm willing to make that sacrifice." She said.

"No you're not." Someone called from behind them.

Farore turned to see both Din and Nayru standing several feet away from them; both with looks of betrayal, anger, and sadness in their eyes.

"Sister," Nayru began, "You cannot make that sacrifice. While commendable and bold, it is simply an act of rashness and arrogance."

"Stay here with us Farore," Din added, "I understand that you are upset about the coming destruction, but there is nothing we can do about it. This power is greater than our own. Not even by combining our powers will we be able to fight back the darkness. Let's meet our end together, not apart."

"I'm not staying!" Farore shouted back, "I'm not going to sit by and watch our deaths draw near. If there's a way to stop it, then I'm willing to put my own immortality on the line to ensure that it's found!"

"Don't be foolish Farore," Nayru interrupted, "I have looked into the times to come, and even your efforts will not be enough to stop the destruction."

"We must simply accept our fate." Din finished, "While I feel the same, there is nothing we can do."

The Atlamillia twins watched in silence as Farore looked down at the ground, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is this what you honestly think?" She sobbed, trying to hold back the tears, "Sisters, we are blessed with incredible power and immortality! We have aided in stopping evil countless times through countless generations, and now you say that we cannot do anything? What afflicts you? Where has your spirit gone?"

"Farore," Nayru calmly objected, "Please-"

"NO! I'm not listening to you!" The deity of Courage yelled, tears now running down her cheeks, "Even if I die trying I will find a way to help stop the coming darkness! Just you watch!"

Farore turned back to the Atlamillia twins as they both reached their hands out to her. She was about to take their hands until Nayru stopped her again.

"If you go you will no longer be of the Great Three," She said, "You will be banished to live your life just as the mortals do."

Tears still in her emerald green eyes, Farore looked back at her sister.

"If that's what it'll take to prove to you that this darkness can be stopped, then don't let me stop you from exiling me."

She turned around and took the twin's hands as they became engulfed in blinding light. Din and Nayru started after them, but by the time they made it to the spot where they once stood they were too late. Farore and the twins were gone without a trace.

Looking around the Heavens around them for any sign of their sister, tears began to well up in Nayru's eyes at finding nothing. Din fought to hold her tears, but she was quickly losing that fight.

"She chose to live as a mortal…" Din thought out loud, "Just to prove a point that cannot be proven."

"I hope she realizes what she has chosen to do." Nayru answered, "Because now when the destruction comes, we sisters will die apart and remain so for all eternity."

* * *

Farore and the twins were barreling at incredible speeds through the gap between dimensions and for Earth.

"Listen closely," The twins explained as they handed two stones to her, "When you meet with your chosen and ours, present these stones to our chosens. When they take them from you, we will explain to them what is taking place. Afterwards you will be able to explain it to the others with their assistance."

"I understand," Farore nodded, beginning to feel funny, "I just hope that my sisters understand my choice and restore their will to fight."

"We can only hope, now we must leave you from here. As you are taken to Sindain ahead of our chosens, remember that you are now officially mortal; so you will have almost no use of your powers. Farewell Farore; and we thank you for standing strong to help us fight the darkness…"

Farore could feel her powers and immortality draining from her body, like a leech draining blood from its victim, as she suddenly fought the urge to close her eyes in immense pain. Resisting the urge, she saw a portal ahead of her open up to reveal the forest train-stop of Sindain. Her speed reducing substantially, she was ejected from the portal and missed her footing. As a result she tumbled and rolled on the grass before coming to a stop. Already roughed up and incredibly exhausted after not even ten seconds as a mortal, Farore could feel her consciousness slipping away.

"Sisters…" She strained, "I'm sorry… I had to make this decision… I hope… you will… forgive… me…"

Farore then fell unconscious a few feet from the railroad tracks as her body lay limp and numb from her experience though the dimensional portal. Watching from beyond a few bushes was a group of Sindain natives; wondering just what happened and who that strange girl was that just appeared from seemingly nowhere.

* * *

**Things just got serious. Farore was willing to give up her own immortality to help find a way to stop the darkness? We can only hope that her sacrifice won't be in vain…**

**Rate and Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Steam here. Well here's chapter 6, hope you enjoy it.**

**Credit where it's due, Gerald and the Sky Pirates belong to me, and I can't possibly say it enough- reviews PLEASE. I appreciate anything to be said about WWC, so please feel free to tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The Blackstone One roared through the tunnel of trees with the Freedom close behind. Steam emanated off from every pore on the engine's boiler as its pistons weaved up and down with the rhythm of the train. It was still a long way from reaching Sindain, but everyone aboard didn't mind as they found things to keep themselves busy. It was about that moment that the sound of a Gatling gun could be heard coming up fast along the right side of the train. Bullet holes punched their way through the windows as the passengers ducked for cover from both the bullets and shards of glass. The shooting ceased suddenly as the passengers were left wondering what to do.

"That's happening?" Link asked.

"I dunno exactly," Max returned, "But I think I may have an idea… Follow me to the engine."

The quintet passed from coach to coach as the sound of the Gatling gun made itself known every few minutes. After reaching the engine some twenty minutes later, the group felt safe to rise to their feet.

"So what's going on?" Zelda inquired.

"If I trust my gut," Max returned, "Looks like Monica and I are about to get a blast from our past."

"It can't be him!" Monica interrupted, "We beat him senseless in Zelmite Mines, how can he possibly still be alive?"

"Who?" Link asked.

Max sighed, "His name's Flotsam. He was the leader of a circus troupe two years ago, the same one who tried to take the Atlamillia away from me. I told you that part earlier."

"So he returned?"

"Apparently." Cedric answered, "But hopefully that joker hasn't learned his lesson from the last time we beat 'em on the way to Sindain."

"So what's the plan?" Link asked.

"That's where I come in!" Erik called.

"How so?"

"See explosions are my thing, yeah?" Erik answered proudly, "So I make bombs. You guys climb onto the roof of the train and Cedric and I will pass up bombs to ya. You can figure out the rest from there."

"Then what're we waiting for?" Monica finished, "Let's get moving."

"Not just yet," Zelda started, "Perhaps I may be of more assistance in this form…"

She muttered an incantation to herself as she surrounded herself with a blinding light. When the light subsided, Sheik stood in Zelda's place; dressed head to toe in a Sheikah ninja outfit and bandages. What surprised the others was that she had completely changed her eye and hair colors to crimson and blonde from cerulean and brown; besides the entire wardrobe change.

"Zelda?" Max stammered.

"In this form I am called Sheik," She returned, "Now we mustn't waste time."

Max, Monica, Link, and Sheik climbed to the roof of the coach behind the engine and looked for the owner of the Gatling gun. Eventually a large jalopy sprang from the brush; with both its lead riders bringing looks of shock to the quartet's faces- Flotsam and Dark Link. Dressed in his formal suit and top hat, Flotsam was easily as mad and insane as the clown cronies who work under him. And much to his name, Dark Link was simply an exact copy of Link, though dressed in various shades of black with blood red eyes.

"HA HA HA HO!" Flotsam bellowed as the jalopy drove up alongside the train, "Long time no see Max-y boy! Remember me?"

"You can't be alive!" Max returned, "We defeated you in Zelmite Mines!"

"That's where you're wrong dear boy," The deranged troupe leader laughed, "See after my defeat there, Dark Link here introduced me to my new boss. And his current orders are for me and Dark Link to kill you all before you make it to Sindain!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Link challenged as he drew his blade.

"Oh we will," Dark Link returned as he leapt onto the moving train and readied his own weapons, "And this time Green, YOU will be falling to MY blade."

"Two-on-one?" Sheik questioned, "Doesn't seem like you to fight this way."

"Oh yes, allow me to introduce YOUR sparring partner… Dark Sheik."

A figure rose from Dark Link's shadow and formed into a complete copy of the Sheikah, though colored like Dark Link and with albino white hair. Sheik winced in surprise and anger as the dark copies readied for battle.

"Max," Link started, "You take care of that Flotsam guy; we'll take care of Dark Link and Dark Sheik."

"Right, try and keep your fight farther back; maybe you can eventually push your copies off the train as we get rid of Flotsam."

"We'll see, be careful."

"Same to you."

Both Links and both Sheiks dashed for battle and pushed their battle father down; just as Max had hoped.

"Well now it's just you and me Max-y boy!" Flotsam grinned, "Ready to tango?"

"Does he not see I'm here?" Monica muttered to herself.

Flotsam had the driver pull away from the train as he readied his Gatling gun for another round.

"Max! Monica!" Cedric called, "Come and get a bomb when you're ready, just mind how much damage the train takes as you time your throws; she can only take so much."

Flotsam fired at the side of the coach in front of him and started punching more bullet holes in them as Max and Monica began formulating their plan of counterattack.

* * *

Aboard the Freedom, one of the Ground-watchers, which were comparable to men in the crow's nest of a sea galleon, spotted the trouble taking place and alerted Melzo; who in turn warned Gerald. The Sky Boss and First Mate watched the scene take place down below as they wondered what to do.

"Any suggestions Captain?" Melzo started, "We need to help them."

"I'm aware of that Melzo," Gerald replied, "But I'm just not sure what we CAN do. Those guys are far too close to the train to use any of the armaments aboard the Freedom. So there isn't much we're able to do besides go down personally and help fight."

"If that's what it takes, will you give the order?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't, but I want to see what can be done up here first." Gerald looked at the Gatling gun eat holes in the Blackstone One's train, "And by the looks of it we don't have much time."

"Cap'n," A Ground-watcher began, "If I may suggest, why not use the Raid Killers?"

"The Raid Killers?" The Sky Boss repeated with interest, "Melzo, are the Killers armed?"

"Always Captain."

"Would we risk hitting the train ourselves if we use them?"

"I don't see how we can; our Gunners are remarkably accurate."

"Then tell the Gunners to fire up the Raid Killers," Gerald smirked, "It's open season and deranged clown is on the menu."

"ATTENTION ALL GUNNERS!" Melzo barked, "REPORT TO RAID KILLERS!"

About twenty heads rose at the order and scrambled for below deck to their gunnery stations.

"Helmsman," Gerald called, "Take us down to combat distance and maintain an altitude of thirty feet above the ground, but keep even with that jalopy. If it speeds up, you speed up."

"Aye Cap'n," Titus shouted back, "To combat distance and altitude of thirty feet!"

"ATTENTION ALL GROUND-WATCHERS," The Sky Boss hollered, "I WANT THAT JALOPY SEEN AT ALL TIMES! IF IT'S NOT THEN RELAY AN ORDER TO THE HELMSMAN TO CHANGE SIDES OF THE TRAIN!"

A chorus of "Aye Captain" was his reply as Gerald cocked Spark Shot's firing mechanism and smirked.

"Melzo," He called, "Prepare a bungee cord, you're in charge of the Freedom while I'm down there."

"Aye Sir, and be careful."

"Well then that takes all the fun outta this job." Gerald teased as he strapped the chord to his waist and locked Shark Shot's holster so it wouldn't fall out.

Holding his hat in hand, Gerald tipped backward and let gravity send him rocketing for the train; with the cord being his only safety line. He had done this numerous times in that past; and was taught to love the feeling of falling by the late Sky Boss Mateo when Gerald was thirteen. Since then Gerald had openly embraced the falling feeling and made it a second nature. As he sped for the train, it took him all but a split second to decide to go after Link's enemies; being the closest.

"After all," He thought, "It'd be nice to have 'em owe me a favor for saving his hide."

* * *

Much like their battles in the past, Link and Dark Link were at a perfect standoff; matching blow for blow and making it impossible to gain an advantage.

"What's the matter Green?" Dark Link smirked, seeing the Hylian hero breathing heavily, "Getting tired?"

"Of fighting you? Not in the least." Link returned, keeping a watch on his footing at all times.

"Good, because I won't stop until your heart is hanging on my blade!"

"The feeling's mutual."

Link and his dark copy dashed forward and met blades with a clang once more. As they poured their strength into pushing the other into submission, Dark Link suddenly let Link's blade lurch forward; causing him to stumble. Dark Link took this opportunity to attempt a vertical slash through his counterpart's vulnerable midsection. Link closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable, knowing there was no way he could get out of the way in time, until Dark Link was suddenly launched forward in a burst of electricity to the next coach and onto his back. Looking at the source of the attack, Link found Spark Shot's barrel smoking, with Gerald behind it.

"Thought you could use a hand." He smirked.

"Yeah well don't think you're getting a thank-you from me."

"Oh, I'm hurt. You know that right? You hurt me."

"Just forget it."

"Gladly. But for the record, you owe me later for saving your hide."

"Can we talk about this later when we're not fighting for our lives?"

The Sky Boss twirled Spark Shot around his trigger finger as he watched Dark Link rise to a standing position, "I don't see why not."

Seeing his dark clone completely ignore him now after being attacked by Gerald, Link's mind wondered if it was possible to go after Dark Sheik and help Zelda.

"You think you can take 'em?" He asked.

The Sky Boss smirked, "Based on what I see he acts just like you, and I could take you blindfolded."

Link rolled his eyes, "Just keep him off my back while I go help Zelda."

"You got it chief."

Link started for the rear of the train where Sheik and Dark Sheik battled fiercely. Dark Link dashed forward to catch him before Gerald fired another shot into his chest.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going pal?" Gerald grinned.

"You're not worthy to fight me you worm." Dark Link roared, "Now stay out of my way or die!"

"Oooh, harsh words buddy. Maybe you oughtta take a timeout and cool off."

Dark Link snarled as he charged after the Sky Boss. Sliding under his foe was he soared overhead, Gerald fired a third shot into his opponent's chest again as Dark Link's momentum was swayed against him. He fell onto his stomach and scrambled to his feet.

"You may find this shocking," The Sky Boss teased as he rose to his feet, "But I'm stronger than you realize."

"So says the mighty before they fall." Dark Link hissed.

"Do you even REALIZE who you're messing with?"

"Sky Boss Gerald, leader of the Sky Pirates."

"That's right, and have you heard of what I do to people that fight against my beliefs of peace?"

"It doesn't matter to me, because it all ends here; with MY blade going through YOUR chest!"

Dark Link charged at Gerald once more as the Sky Boss held his gun steady at the incoming attacker and spread his feet to gain footing. The barrel of Spark Shot began glowing as it began to spit sparks of electricity. Gerald let his opponent come within striking distance before releasing Spark Shot's charged energy.

"SMITING THUNDER!"

The Sky Boss fired a concentrated blast of pure lightning followed by the mighty sound of a powerful thunderstorm; his body wavering slightly from the recoil.

The dark clone had no chance of evading as the blast engulfed him and seared his being with immense pain. Dark Link was launched backward the length of a coach before landing on his back; completely stunned and senseless after receiving such an attack as sparks danced between his body and the roof of the coach he landed on. The Sky Boss took a breath to regain himself as he walked over to where Dark Link lay.

"Word of the wise," Gerald smirked, "Don't take on someone you have no experience fighting against."

Dark Link growled in fury, though was unable to do anything about it; as the blast of electricity had temporarily paralyzed him. He would've normally tried to fight the paralysis in any other fight, but this time he had no way of seeing the attack coming, so it caught him off guard with no defense to it.

"And I do believe I didn't see your ticket to board this train," He continued jovially, "So I'm afraid I will have to ask you to disembark. Oh, what's this? You can't move? Well then lemme help you."

The Sky Boss then placed his left foot on the dark clone's side and pushed him over the right side of the coach; with Dark Link disappearing in a tumble far behind the speeding train.

"Hmm, that was easier than I thought," He mused, "Ah well…" He watched a bomb bounce along the ground before detonating; though the blast ultimately hitting nothing. He looked back towards the front of the train to see that Max and Monica had no success hitting Flotsam's jalopy; while HE had no resistance shooting the train full of holes.

"Looks like Max and Monica are the next ones that need a hand," The Sky Boss grinned, "Better show 'em how it's done."

He dashed along the roofs of the coaches towards the engine to assist the duo.

* * *

Things were getting dangerous fast. The Blackstone One was about to its limit and couldn't take another hit. All the while Max and Monica gritted their teeth at seeing Flotsam laugh maniacally and put more holes through the train with his Gatling gun.

"These bombs aren't working," Monica called over the engine's rumbling, "We need another plan."

"You have anything in mind?" Max returned.

Monica was silent as she thought hard about what could be done; but ultimately thought of nothing. Flotsam was too far away to hit with her magic or Max's Handgun; plus their velocity would render the attack useless anyway. It was at that time that Gerald joined them.

"Having trouble?" He asked.

"Well what do you think?" Monica retorted, "We haven't hit him once and the train's just about had it."

"Hmm, well to me that would seem like trouble."

Monica facepalmed is disgust.

"Well either way, your troubles are over from here."

Max looked over at Gerald quizzically, "Why is that?"

"Look above your heads." The Sky Boss smirked.

The Flying Freedom was slowly overtaking the Blackstone One with the Raid Killer's barrels peering out of the ship's hull. The barrels moved to aim for Flotsam's jalopy as he looked up in confusion and surprise.

"W-what?!" He stammered, "What's that?"

"My ship," The Sky Boss shouted, "Behold the power of the Flying Freedom!"

It was at that immediate moment that the Raid Killers along the starboard side of the Freedom opened fired upon Flotsam. The jalopy started weaving back and forth to evade the incoming hail fire. The troupe leader frantically pulled up the rear-seat covering to give him a shield to block out the rain of bullets. Gerald held up the hand a couple minutes later to cease fire as the gunmen manning the Raid Killers took this chance to reload lost ammo. Shaking off the attack, Flotsam's vehicle floored it and crossed over to the other side of the tracks.

"PORT-SIDE KILLERS," The Sky Boss shouted, "ENGAGE!"

The bow-end guns opened fire, and the others followed as the jalopy reduced speed. Keeping under the shield, Flotsam failed to notice the holed being punched in his vehicle's gun belt, rear axle, and fuel tank. As the rear right tire suddenly gave way, the axle snapped as the deranged troupe leader was launched from the jalopy and onto the roof of the train in the explosion of his vehicle. Gerald called another cease fire with a quick wave and hand gesture to one of the Ground-watchers; who relayed the order to Melzo. As Flotsam shakily recovered from his launch, Monica was the first to dash forward until Gerald held out his arm to stop her. Monica glimpsed over at his cool and collected face in agitation.

"I got this guy." He simply said as he put his arm down and started for Flotsam.

The princess looked over at Max with a confused look on her face, only for Max the return the gesture with a shrug. Seeing the Sky Boss come closer made the deranged troupe leader jump to his feet.

"Stay back if you know what's good for you!" Flotsam hollered as he pulled two sticks of dynamite from his pockets, "But on the other hand, maybe if I go through with this I'll be rid of you!"

Gerald stopped his advance and casually grinned as he looked up to see Melzo and another Sky Pirate making their way across the front mast; both with bungee cords tied to their waists. Seeing this, the Sky Boss decided to play Flotsam right into their hands.

"Hey pal," He started, "You wouldn't want to do that; you still have a life to live. Ever thought of that?"

"Hmm… I guess you haven't heard about me then boy," Flotsam chuckled, "But I supposed I should tell you that I gave myself to the darkness a long time ago. I HAVE no life to live."

"That I can see, especially with that getup."

The troupe leader clenched his teeth at the comment.

"Plus," Gerald continued, "Even if you go suicidal, you won't hurt anybody."

"And why's that?"

The Sky Boss smirked threateningly as he cocked Spark Shot and aimed between Flotsam's eyes, "Because… I don't miss."

Flotsam's eyes widened as he tried to keep his cool.

"I-I can light these before I bite the dust you know!" He stuttered, "And I'll take everyone in this coach with me!"

"Is that so? Because last I checked there was no one in this coach."

Max and Monica knew for a straight fact that what the Sky Boss said was false.

"He's bluffing…" Max whispered.

"And doing a good job too," Monica added, "I don't think I've seen Flotsam ever sweat that hard; and I can see it from way over here."

The Sky Boss continued his advance as the troupe leader retreated at equal speed. Just as Flotsam was right under Melzo, Gerald gave a nod as he and the other Pirate dove from the mast; letting the bungee cords test their elasticity. In a moment's notice the two Sky Pirates had picked Flotsam's pockets clean and confiscated every stick of dynamite on his person before the troupe leader even knew what was going on. Melzo and his helper were pulled back for the ship as their cords returned to their original length, the explosives with them. Flotsam looked around frantically as he tried to find a way of escape; knowing that his only defense was just stripped from him. Ultimately finding none, he fixed his eyes on Gerald as the latter looked back at Monica and winked. Taking the hint, Monica drew her blade and passed the Sky Boss as she moved towards the troupe leader.

"I'm going to have so much fun cutting you to ribbons…" She grinned.

"S-s-s-stay back! I'm unarmed!" Flotsam panicked.

"Even better, that means you won't resist."

"GAAAAAAAHHH!"

Flotsam made a run for it towards the back end of the train. As he did, Melzo sprang down on his cord again and grabbed the troupe leader's foot; tripping him.

Gerald passed in front of Monica again and aimed Spark Shot at Flotsam.

"You really have no way outta this pal," He smirked, "But since I'm in a good mood, I'll give you a choice you can't refuse. Either surrender and be treated like the criminal you are, or…"

He looked over at Monica with a mischievous look before continuing, "Princess here gets first dibs on what part of you to cut off first."

Seeing the terrified beyond panicked look in his eye, Gerald knew that he had Flotsam in the palm of his hand.

"ANYTHING!" He shouted, "JUST KEEP THAT CRAZY GIRL AWAY FROM ME!"

The Sky Boss looked up at Melzo and gave him a hand gesture, "YOU HEARD 'EM MELZO!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!" He shouted as he dove one last time, grabbing Flotsam by both feet and dragging him back up to the Freedom with him. The troupe leader could be heard screaming as Melzo dragged him to the Freedom's brig.

With Flotsam gone, Max and Monica could breathe comfortably again.

"It's not quite over yet," The Sky Boss stated as he pointed to the rear of the train, "Link and Queenie still need help." Max and Monica started after them, though Gerald stayed behind as a rope was tossed down to him from the Flying Freedom.

"You go on ahead," He called, "I'll take care of our… heh heh… guest…"

The rope was pulled back as Gerald was lifted onto his ship. Watching only for a moment, the duo nodded at each other and started for the rear of the train.

* * *

Link had intervened in Sheik and Dark Sheik's fight in the nick of time after Gerald took care of Dark Link for him. Just as Dark Sheik was about to sweep her enemy's leg and throw her off the train, Link had an arrow in the dark copy's shoulder before she could go through with the second part of her plan. Yanking the projectile from her shoulder, Dark Shiek only smirked as she created a duplicate of herself to go after Link. Both were now occupied in fighting their own enemy, but Sheik was beginning to wear out quickly from several factors. One of which was that she not only has to keep balance in her martial arts, but also do so enough to ensure she stayed on the train without falling off. Another factor was simply being unable to keep up with Dark Sheik; reason being was because her training in martial arts fell by the wayside due to her royal duties as Queen of Hyrule. She cursed herself for not keeping with her normal routine with every move Dark Sheik was able to counter or evade. Link had proven helpful, but now with his own enemy he was unable to assist her further.

"What's the matter?" Dark Shiek grinned at her counterpart, "Getting tired are we?"

Not saying a word, Sheik had thrown several throwing needles at her opponent, of which Dark Shiek simply weaved in and out to evade getting struck.

"Bearing the Triforce of Wisdom, you should know that you cannot win a fight against me, for YOU are your greatest enemy."

Both dashed towards each other and alternated blocking and using several ninja kicks and strikes. Dark Shiek easily took advantage of Sheik's low endurance from lack of training and nailed a direct kidney kick to her right side. The attack stunned her as she fell to her knees in pain. Grabbing Sheik by the throat, Dark Shiek continued.

"I should be feeling sorry for you," She said, "But you know that you are the one to blame for your loss."

Readying a throwing knife in her hand, Dark Sheik prepared to end the fight.

"And this is where it ends, my counterpart of light."

It was then that a pulse of fire magic struck her left shoulder. Looking towards the source she found Monica standing ready to fight.

"How about you fight someone who's ready to take you on?" She grinned, her left hand still glowing with another pulse of magic charging.

"My fight is not with you," Dark Shiek hissed, "Stand down and stay out of this!"

Another pulse of magic hit the arm holding Sheik and let her loose.

"I hate to disappoint, but I must insist."

"If you wish to accelerate your death, then so be it!"

Monica was ready for Dark Sheik as she handsprung out of the way of an incoming attack. She countered with a sword swipe, though ultimately hit nothing. The two battled ferociously as Sheik recovered from her beat down and prepared to reenter the fray. As she watched her dark copy and the princess battle, she noticed how Dark Sheik had now completely ignored her.

"Her back's turned," She thought, "This may be my chance."

Readying a throwing knife, she watched for the opportune moment to strike. Monica, seeing the look on Sheik's face, kept a note to coordinate an attack and time it carefully. Monica glimpsed over to find Max back up only slightly before firing his Handgun at the doppelganger Dark Sheik. Link and Max had success in keeping it busy while Shiek and Monica focused on the true enemy. The moment Dark Sheik attempted another attack, Monica narrowly parried the attack and bashed her blade's hilt into Dark Sheik's support ankle. As Dark Sheik writhed in sudden pain and loss of balance, Sheik dashed forward and impaled her knife into Dark Sheik's back. Suddenly gasping for air, Dark Sheik lost the ability to keep her doppelganger materialized as she faded into nothing before the quartet's eyes.

"Y-you cannot win…" Dark Shiek stuttered as she spit blood on the coach roof, "You w-will meet your end soon… All… of you…"

She began turning pitch black and melted into a shadow before disappearing. The Blackstone One had received considerable damage from Flotsam's Gatling gun, but was still saved. Looking up at the Freedom as it increased its altitude from the ground, the quartet exchanged looks with each other before taking a unified sigh of relief. Agreeing that they better check on Cedric and the others, everyone coach-hopped to the engine to find the mechanic with a relieved look on his face.

"Good to see y'all safe 'n sound," He greeted, "The Blackstone One's taken a little beatin', but she's still kickin'. Looks like you saved 'er."

"Glad to know our efforts weren't for nothing." Max sighed.

"But we have someone to thank for that…" Link began as he swallowed his pride.

"That's right," Monica nodded, swallowing hers as well, "If it weren't for Gerald we'd probably still be fighting those guys."

"Well then I suppose that we oughtta thank him for helpin'."

Sheik uttered an incantation as she changed back to Zelda.

"I would agree." She said, "How shall we call him here?"

"Won't need to sweetie," Borneo chimed in, "Cuz we're almost to Sindain."

"How long do we have?" Link asked.

"About thirty minutes at this rate. When we stop, Erik and I'll get started on the repairs to the train while you guys go do what you need in Sindain."

The group then agreed to assess the damage to the train before they arrived to help Borneo and Erik know what will need to be done. Max and Monica decided to stick to the front half of the train as Link and Zelda agreed to search the rear.

"You know that I am proud of you?" Zelda began after several minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm sure it took a lot in you to give Gerald credit for helping us fight back. And I'm happy to see that you didn't let your pride get in the way of that."

"Well he did help us out, as much as I don't want to admit it."

The Hylian Queen sighed, "The feeling is mutual Link, but if we're to show him that we care, we must be the ones to remain patient with him and show love; no matter how he goes about things."

"I suppose you're right…" Link agreed, "Though it will be hard to show patience towards someone with a mindset towards Royalty like his."

"I know we can convince him to change his heart, but I know it will be difficult. During our first meeting I could sense a lot of sorrow buried within his heart. We must simply persevere and show him care; hopefully with time he'll open up and learn to let go of his past."

Link sighed again before taking notice of a red stain on Zelda's left arm that trailed down her glove to the base of her wrist.

"You're bleeding." He said worriedly.

As Zelda looked at the stain on her arm in slight surprise, as she had not even felt the wound before it was mentioned, Link already had bandage and an antiseptic cream from his satchel out and began pulling the glove down enough to tend to the injury. After cleaning up the blood, the true wound, which was a blade slice from a throwing knife, became visible. Zelda watched in silence, and winced a bit in pain, as Link carefully cleaned the wound and wrapped it in the bandage; tying it off to stop the bleeding when he finished. He then pulled the glove back up her arm and back to where it was; though it bulged out slightly from where the bandage was present.

"Thank you." She said finally.

"Don't be," Link returned, "I had to stop it before the wound got worse."

"You always were good at making sure I kept safe and tended to."

"It IS my duty as a Royal Knight."

"I'm sensing more to it beyond that."

Link suddenly turned red and looked around sheepishly as he put away his medicinal items.

"Don't worry," Zelda smiled, "I was only thinking aloud."

"Yes, right." The Hero replied, trying to stop the blush in his face, "So there doesn't seem to be anything else of concern here. Maybe we should go back and tell the others?"

"Lead the way."

Both then exited the coach they were in and headed back to the engine in silence.

"I can tell that Link has feelings for me," Zelda thought to herself, "And I have sensed this about him for a while now. Perhaps it may serve best for him to open up to about his true feelings when he feels ready. I suppose in the meantime I should search my heart and see if we share like feelings…"

* * *

**Looks like Gerald had well proven himself and his skills to the others in the battle against Flotsam and Dark Link. And do we have a possible romance here between Link and Zelda? It would certainly seem so, but the only way to find out is to read on…**

**I greatly appreciate reviews, so please leave me one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Steam here with an early update. I got so into writing this chapter and moved with it to the point it was done before I even realized it. Either way, hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda or Dark Chronicle 2, but Gerald and the Sky Pirates are mine.**

**Reviews please, I appreciate anything to be said.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"SHHHHH… She's asleep." Farore's ears picked up faintly as her senses returned.

"But just exactly who is she?" Another in the room whispered, "All we know is that she suddenly appeared from nowhere and fainted."

"We'll just have to let her answer that for us when the Lass comes to." A third finished.

Her body beginning to stir, Farore grunted as her eyes slowly opened and gazed at the ceiling of an apparent home. She rose from her resting place, which was a comfortable hammock, and looked around to find that the home was not very big. But it seemed to be big enough for the seven beings watching her arouse from unconsciousness. They were just barely taller than the Deku Scrubs she remembered in the Lost Woods, but humanlike. A dwarven race perhaps? Surprised, Farore backed up and fell to the floor with a thud as she slipped out of the hammock.

"Ow…" She moaned.

"You alright there Lassie?" One being, with a long white beard and pack of tall papers behind him, asked her.

"I dunno…" She returned as she rubbed her head, "Where am I?"

"You be in the house of the Firbits Lass."

"Firbits?"

"That's right. When we saw you faint next to the railroad tracks, we brought you back here to rest until you felt better. Whatever you went through must've really been rough with ya."

"No kidding. So…Who're YOU all?"

The white-bearded Firbit stepped forward.

"I'm Conda," He introduced, tipping his tall hat in respect as he continued with his fellows, "And who might you be?"

Farore stood from her spot.

"I am Farore," She answered, "Deity of Courage in the land called Hyrule."

Conda and the others looked at one another before one started giggling, followed by five more. Nothing sounded funnier than someone saying she was a celestial being after they found them unconscious; perhaps they lost their memory of something or the like.

"I… I am!" Farore huffed, "Why don't you believe me?"

"You'll have to excuse these lads," Conda sighed, "They really aren't ones to believe that without proof. But if you are who you say you are, then why did you come from this…err… Hyrule...?"

"My world and yours are in danger of extermination." She replied, "I came here, sacrificing my own immortality, to help put a stop to the one responsible for the coming destruction."

The lead Firbit stroked his beard, "Ahh… I see now, I think."

"I'm looking for the ones called Max and Monica." Farore continued, "Have you seen them?"

"Well now those are two names we haven't heard in a while. But I'm afraid that we haven't seen either of them for a little over two years now. So we can't help ya there unfortunately."

The green-haired girl sighed, "Well that figures… Oh well. Thank you for your kindness."

She started for the door until Conda stopped her.

"Where're you going?" He asked.

"To look for them."

"Well I'm afraid that we can't let you do that Farore."

She knitted her eyebrows together, "And why not?"

"Allow me to explain." The Firbit nodded, "Here in Sindain, we're surrounded by a forest called the Rainbow Butterfly Wood. It's a dangerous place you see, and many that go in never come back out."

Farore looked to the ground.

"Normally I would simply shrug off something so-called dangerous…" She thought to herself, "But with my powers stripped from me, I'm subject to every danger in these Woods… Just like every other mortal. Darn it!"

"I guess I'll need some help then," She said to them, "If you won't let me go alone, then would you at least escort me through the Wood?"

"Hmm… Alright, I don't see any harm in going if we go with you."

As they exited the door and into the village, Conda stayed behind.

"I'll stay here in case Max or Monica show up while you're gone," He called, "Just be careful Farore."

"Don't worry, I will be." She called back as the remaining six led her to the village border to lead the green-haired girl through the Wood.

* * *

Aboard the Freedom, Melzo had tied Flotsam to a chair and locked him in the brig. It was lit, so the troupe leader was able to see the other empty cells from his planted spot. Surprising to him, the brig was fairly clean compared to most that he had seen on other ships; the only thing out of place was the dust that had collected in the nooks and crannies from lack of use. As Flotsam continued to inspect his surroundings, as well as try and undo the knots on his tied hands and feet, he heard a door at the far end open and two people talking. Appearing into view was the Sky Boss and his First Mate, with the former having a smug look on his face as he unlocked the cell and entered.

"So…" Gerald started, "What to talk about…"

"You obviously aren't a very good interrogator if that's the first question you ask." The troupe leader retorted.

"Oh, the interrogating isn't my job. Simply getting you to talk, that's his job."

He pointed to Melzo and the lever his hand was resting on.

"You see that lever?" The Sky Boss asked, and then pointed to the floor planks under Flotsam's chair, "And you see the grooves in the floor under you? If I give Melzo over there the word, he pulls that lever, and it's a straight drop to your end. There is no escape, should you choose not to cooperate."

Seeing the troupe leader unmoved and un-intimidated, Gerald when on.

"Of course, there are other ways we deal with criminals such as yourself." He said as he started pacing around Flotsam, "There's tying you to one of the ship's anchors and dropping you to the ground. But that's too messy, and it's hard to keep the anchors clean these days. Or there's suspending you to the bottom of the ship's hull, but that's too traumatizing; even for a hardened sadistic criminal like yourself. Hmm… what to do with you…"

"You're doing a very lousy job trying to scare me, you know that right?"

"Well I AM trying to be nice here."

"Nice? You? How?"

"By laying out the options for you to choose from; and by the looks of it, you don't have a lot of choices… or time…"

He motioned for Melzo to pull the lever. Just as he did, the lock underneath the trapdoor opened just enough to let the howling wind from outside entered the brig and scream in Flotsam's ears. Giving another smirk towards the First Mate, Melzo pulled it just a little more to let the chair start sliding backwards; with the back feet hitting the level floor.

"S-So?" Flotsam bluffed, trying to keep cool, "This isn't scary. I'm still not talking!"

The Sky Boss raised an eyebrow, "You're not huh? Well I guess that's a real shame. Ah well, it's YOUR fate you're deciding, not mine. At least you know why our brigs are so clean; because we don't hold prisoners, we just drop 'em when we're finished with 'em."

Melzo's grin grew wider as he pulled the lever just a little more, letting Flotsam's chair slide a little more as the troupe leader got his first glimpse of just how high they were off the ground and how fast the ship was moving. He'll be flatter than a squished bug on a rock if he dropped.

"I'LL TAKE THE SECRETS TO MY GRAVE!" He shouted frantically.

"Oh well," Gerald shrugged, "So be it then."

He gave his First Mate the thumbs down as he pulled the lever the rest of the way; with Flotsam dropping like a dead weight out of the cell. The troupe leader screamed like a little girl as he watched the ground come nearer and nearer to him; before he was suddenly jerked into a slight bounce about five feet from the ground. Looking up, he saw a rope tied around one of the chair's legs that he failed to notice before. He hung at that altitude with bits of dirt and dust clouding his face as the train's wheels kicked it up into the air.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The Sky Boss heard him shout as he looked down from the trapdoor, "HEEELP MEEEEEE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST GET ME BACK ON SOLID GROUND!"

"ANYTHING?" Gerald hollered back.

"YES YES ANYTHING JUST PULL ME BACK UP!"

The Sky boss gave the order to two more men as they took the rope and started pulling him back up into the cell.

"He'll be singin' like a bird." One laughed, with a grin going from one ear to the other across his face.

"More like a bird in a cage!" The other added as the two burst into laughter.

Ever Gerald and Melzo couldn't help but chuckle at the truth in the men's words. As Gerald helped pull the chair into the cell and Melzo shutting the trapdoor, Flotsam was wheezing in total panic.

"Ready to talk?" The Sky Boss inquired.

"HA!" Flotsam laughed when he recovered his breath, "You honestly thought that I was going to tell you everything?! What soft-hearted, gullible idiots you are!"

"Or are we now?" Gerald smirked as he held the rope that once was tied to Flotsam's chair and waved it around, "When you drop this time, it's bye-bye clown."

"You don't scare me!"

"But I know this will."

Melzo grinned again as he pulled on the lever and opened the trapdoor once again and subjected the troupe leader to another glimpse of how far he'll be going down before impacting the ground. He opened it a little more as the chair once again caught itself on the lip between the door's floor and the true floor.

"So long pal," Gerald smirked, "It was nice knowin' ya."

"STOOOOP!" Flotsam finally shouted, giving into the panic and total fear and falling to his doom, "I'LL TALK! YES I WILL! I REALLY MEAN IT JUST PLEASE DON'T DROP MEEEE!"

Melzo closed the trapdoor as Gerald pushed the chair onto its two rear legs with his foot and stared right into the troupe leader's eyes.

"Alright then Birdy," The Sky Boss smirked, "Start singing."

* * *

About fifteen more minutes passed before the Blackstone One and the Flying Freedom slowed to a halt at the Station Stop of Sindain. Steam poured out of every opening aboard the train as it then took its idleness to rest. As the Freedom dropped anchor to hold it in place; Gerald slid down the rope to meet with the others.

"Good to see you're all safe." He greeted.

"Likewise," Zelda returned, "But I believe we all have something we want to tell you first."

The Sky Boss gave them a confused look, "And… that would that be?"

Link stepped forward, taking a breath to ready himself.

"When we were fighting back there," He started, pausing occasionally to spit out what he was trying to say, "We… um…"

"Yes?"

"We couldn't have done it without you." Link said quickly, "So… Thank you… for your help."

Gerald couldn't help but chuckle, "Now was it really that hard to say?"

"Don't push it."

"Well either way, I had to help somehow."

"And we all are grateful that you did." The Hylian queen replied, "And we hope to be able to count on you in the future to continue helping us."

Gerald's face suddenly went stoic.

"yeah well don't expect me to be helping you out of every bind you get yourselves into."

"So," Cedric cut in, "With all that taken care of, welcome to Sindain."

Everyone looked around to take in the scenery; though there really was nothing to take in. It was basically an empty clearing surrounded by trees with nothing in sight. There was however some strange looking plants down to the right, but none really to pique anyone's interest at that moment. Erik and Borneo exited the train with a box of tools.

"Well we're goin' to get started on the train." Borneo said, "So whatever you guys need to do while we're stopped, you got plenty of time."

"Wait a second," Monica mused out loud, and then looked at Gerald, "What'd you do with Flotsam?"

Gerald chuckled.

"We taught the birdy to sing," He jested, "And he sang like no bird has ever before."

"So he told you everything?"

"That and so much more. My question now, is what to do with 'em."

"Well if he already told you everything he knows, then I don't see why we need him dragging us down." Link returned.

"So what're you saying?" Max asked, "Just let him go?"

"Sounds reasonable to me," Gerald shrugged, "Besides…I don't want him rotting in MY brig. The smell of rotting corpse is impossible to clean out of wood."

He then looked up to his waiting First Mate and waved a hand gesture to bring a rope down. One was tossed over the side of the ship as the Sky Boss caught it.

"I'll be back in a moment."

The rope pulled him back up as he disappeared onto the main deck of the Freedom. About five minutes passed before a trapdoor opened from the underside of the ship; with Flotsam tumbling down from it. The rope was retied to his chair before he was dropped, so he bounced again when he hit a height of five feet; screaming at the top of his lungs all the way down. The Sky Boss the slid down the rope and hopped back down on the ground.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DROP ME AGAIN!" Flotsam raged, though still trying to keep his lunch in his stomach.

"No, what I said was that I wouldn't drop you again unless I HAD to." Gerald smirked.

The others were wide-eyed at seeing the green-in-the-face and sick-to-the-stomach troupe leader.

"What did you do to him?" Max inquired.

"Well when I said that we taught the Birdy how to sing, let's just say that we … heh heh… had to teach 'em how to fly as well." Gerald chuckled.

"No kidding," Monica added, "Look how green he is."

"Will you just shut it?" Flotsam growled, but then moaned, "Uuugh… I feel so sick…"

"Well then we have good news for you pal," The Sky Boss grinned, "Cuz you're outta here."

The troupe leader said nothing as Gerald undid the knots on his feet, and then his hands. Flotsam fell to the ground like the limp being he was and moaned again.

"Oh sweet ground…" He sighed on relief, "I'll never leave you again. I love you so much…"

"Alright then," Link began, "Now leave and don't return."

"Just give me a minute will you?" Flotsam retorted as he slowly regained his stability, "Try going through that… that… MADMAN'S method of torture… and then tell me to get up and leave."

The others simply glimpsed at Gerald as he shrugged.

"Well you wouldn't have had to go through all that if you just cooperated the first time you silly clown." He returned jovially.

Flotsam just moaned again as he remain where he lay.

"Don't worry about him," Borneo called, "We can't work on the train until it cools off anyway; so we'll keep an eye on 'em until he leaves."

"Much appreciated Borneo," Cedric waved, and then looked to the others, "Well we better get goin' before it gets any later. It's already beginnin' to get dark."

Agreeing, the six started off for the wall of trees.

As they entered the clearing and the village of Sindain, memories clouded Max and Monica's minds as they reminisced about rebuilding the village with the help of the Firbits and their Special Power.

"Seeing this brings back so many memories." Max thought out loud.

"It sure does," Monica added, "Hard to believe it was all two years ago… But it feels like it was just yesterday."

"How time flies doesn't it?" Cedric chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked, "You have been here before?"

"That's right," Max nodded, "When I was first on our quest, we stopped in Sindain first; where Monica officially joined me."

"I still remember how red your cheeks were when you first saw me." The princess giggled.

"I-I was tired from throwing those bombs!" The inventor retorted as he turned red, "You remember?"

"Fine, fine… Whatever you say."

Max remained silent as he focused on getting rid of the blush in his cheeks as Monica pointed to the house closest to them; enclosed in a crude wooden fence.

"That house belongs to the Firbits," She said, "Now we can talk to Conda about finding a way to get to the future."

They neared the house as the door opened and Conda stepped out.

"Hey Conda!" Max called.

He turned in the direction of the group and stepped back in surprise.

"Max? Monica? My how good it is to see you two again." He greeted, "How've you been? What has been goin' on?"

"We came to ask you a question." Monica started.

"Well I'll try'n answer it best I know how."

"You have any idea on how we can travel through time? We have neither of the Atlamillia nor Ixion."

The Firbit looked down in deep thought.

"Hrrrm…" He grumbled, "I'm afraid I have no answer for ya there Lass. Time travelin' isn't up my alley ya see…"

The others sighed in defeat.

"Sorry I can't be of much help to ya."

"Don't worry about it." Max said, "We figured we would at least ask anyway."

"Well I may have a suggestion for another to ask then."

"And who would that be?"

"See earlier today, we found a strange girl appear from nowhere and collapse. The others 'n I brought her back here to rest, and when she came to, she started off."

"Strange Girl?" Gerald mused, and then shrugged, "Ok then…"

"Do you remember what she looked like?" Cedric inquired.

Conda looked down again and thought hard.

"Hrrrrm… Well she was fairly tall… or maybe she was short… No, she was mid-size. And she had green hair, or was it blue? No no, it was definitely green, and drawn up in two buns on the back-o her head."

Link's eyebrows knitted themselves together as he tried to picture the description.

"Strange…" He thought, "Why do I get the feeling I know who he's talking about? But she's in Hyrule, so it can't be her… could it?"

He looked over at Zelda as she had the same look on her face.

"OH YEAH!" The Firbit suddenly bellowed, "I just remembered that she was lookin' fer you two."

Max and Monica shared a confused look, "Us? Why?"

"She didn't say exactly, but she said it was important that she find you."

"Do you know where she went?" The Sky Boss asked.

Conda turned and pointed to the trees behind the house.

"Since she said that she needed to look for ya, we agreed not to let her go alone. So my fellows went to escort her through the Wood until they found ya."

"Well WE didn't run into anybody," Cedric shrugged, "Maybe they got lost?"

"Aye it could be a possibility…"

"Well then what're we waiting for?" The princess stated, "Let's get going and find them."

"You guys go on ahead," Cedric said as he started back, "I'll wait for you guys near the train."

Not wasting any time, the quintet started for the Wood to search for the remaining Firbits and this strange girl.

Upon entering the forest, the natural light seemed to fade within the leaves in the trees; leaving splotches of evening sunlight all over the grassy ground. All seemed quiet, and they all hoped it would stay that way. The sounds of the emerging crickets and their melodies soon began to echo through the Wood as the quintet continued on; with Max and Monica leading the way.

"This is the Rainbow Butterfly Wood." Monica said, "Named after the mysterious monster that guards this forest."

"Rainbow Butterfly?" Link repeated.

"It's really harmless if you aren't someone wanting to cause trouble." Max added.

"How do you know?" Gerald asked.

"Because we've both seen it." Monica interjected.

"That would be proof enough for me." Zelda nodded as the Sky Boss simply shrugged and crossed his arms casually, "But still… I'm more concerned about this girl that we're looking for."

"What do you mean?" The princess inquired.

"I'm having this funny feeling that Link and I know this person…"

"So I'm not the only one." Link interjected, "I saw that look in your face earlier that confirmed it."

"So you're feeling the same way?" Max chimed in.

"I am, yes."

"So then who would it be?"

"It's funny though... mainly since I continue to doubt myself about it. But the description that was given made me think immediately of Oracle Farore."

"I thought of the very same person." The Hylian queen agreed, "But like you I was hesitant to believe it."

"Who's Oracle Farore?" The inventor asked.

"Based on what I heard," Gerald began, "She was supposed to be a messenger between the actual celestial Farore and the common folk. If I recall correctly the other two sisters have Oracles as well."

"For one who spent most of his life away from his home," Link retorted, "You know an awful lot on Hyrule's history and important beings."

The Sky Boss simply shrugged.

"Honestly I could've cared less who the Oracles were and what they did, but as a Sky Pirate you never believe the things we pick up and hear along our way."

"So you two think that this Oracle somehow made it here in our world?" Monica thought out loud.

"It would seem nigh impossible," Zelda answered, "But with what has been happening, it would also be possible that she is indeed here."

"But then there's what she needed Max and I for…" Monica mused out loud, "What could it be?"

"Well I guess the only way to find out would be to ask her personally." Gerald sighed, losing interest in the conversation quickly.

It was then that a scream could be heard echoing through the trees ahead of them.

"And it looks like you may not get that chance of we don't get a move on." He finished.

The quintet picked up their pace toward the source of the scream, hoping that they would make it in time. Whether or not it was Oracle Farore as they guessed it was, they had to be ready to lend a helping hand.

* * *

Farore was having a very rough first day as a mortal. Waking up in a strange house with strange dwarf-like people, though they WERE nice to her, wandering through a forest easily comparable to the Lost Woods from home, and now running for her life away from a pack of angry monsters. The Firbits were with her, but even though they were smaller they ran faster than the green-haired girl. In their defense however they thought she was keeping up with them; but failed to see differently from not looking back to check. So Farore was ultimately on her own.

"I'M SORRY!" She screamed at the pursuers, "ALL I DID WAS TRIP OVER A ROCK WAS I REALLY THAT LOUD?!"

Her pursuers roared or growled back as they tried to keep even speed or overtake Farore. Weaving in and out of trees and branches, she failed to notice a small rock in her path. Farore's foot hitting it and throwing off her balance, she tripped with a hard thud. Trying to scramble to her feet, Farore yelled in agony she tried to move her right ankle; that same that hit the rock moments before. Watching the monsters closing the distance fast, Farore couldn't help but simply close her eyes and wait. She just injured herself, and had no way whatsoever of fighting back.

"Why me?" Farore saddened, "It's not my time! I have to help stop the coming destruction!"

As she closed her eyes, two gunshots screamed through the air and instantly killed two of the attackers. The other three skidded to a halt and looked in the direction the attacks came from. Farore looked as well to find Link, Zelda, Gerald, Max, and Monica ready for battle, with Max and Gerald's gun barrels smoking. Snarling at the new foes, the remaining three monsters charged at them. Link, Zelda, and Monica met them with blades and magic as the Sky Boss and inventor bee-lined for the green-haired girl.

"It's them!" Farore whispered, "I've finally found them…"

It was Gerald's comment that snapped her out of her trance.

"Hey," He started, holding out his hand, "You alright? Can you walk?"

"I can't," She returned, "I think I twisted my ankle."

Max and Gerald immediately went to her sides and picked her up to serve as crutches to keep the weight off her ankle. The others were easily keeping the attackers at bay, but when one of them pulled out a ram's horn, they knew things were about to get serious. After the horn echoed through the trees, the sounds of several more footsteps and clangs of metal armor began to make themselves known. The six Firbits, whom had lost Farore and didn't even know it, frantically charged in the direction of the sextet and sailed past them.

"THEY'RE COMING!" One shouted back.

"BACK TO THE HOUSE!" Another added.

Looking back in the direction of the oncoming army, everyone knew that they were just suddenly outnumbered and outgunned.

"Retreat!" the Sky Boss called, "We're no match for them."

"No," Link returned, finally seeing the action his inner spirit craved for so long, "We can take them. We stay and fight!"

"Obviously you aren't seeing exactly how many of those guys are coming this way Genius, because they now outnumber us fifteen-to-one!"

"You may be a coward and not want to fight, but I stand my ground; and I will not run!"

Gerald's eyes suddenly darkened at the comment as he suddenly abandoned Max and Farore.

"Say that to my face…" He threatened, "I dare you…"

"Just watch me…" Link returned with an equal gaze.

"BOYS!" Monica shouted angrily, "We don't have time for this! We need to get going, NOW!"

The others agreed as they started back for Sindain, with Link being the last one to leave as he helped Max carry the green-haired girl to safety with them. They cut it close, but thankfully the monsters eventually gave up the chase as they reached the forest border and quickly dashed for the train. Looking back and sighing in relief, they all took the chance to catch their breaths. Link however fumed at running from a fight.

"How could we have run?" He started, "We could've easily taken them and you all know it!"

"What you fail to realize," The Sky Boss interjected, "Was that we had an injured person to take into account. We couldn't fend those things off and still protect her!"

"You don't know because we didn't even try!"

"Well I don't toy with human life, I protect it. So I didn't want to take that chance!"

"You know what? I've had it with your attitude and your oh-listen-to-me-and-do-what-I-say way of doing things. Ever since we met you've done nothing but slander your home's name and give us grief!"

Gerald drew Spark Shot and aimed at Link, with a very dark look in his eyes as he stared the hero down.

"Firstly," He said, "Hyrule IS NOT my home. It abandoned me in my time of need; and I no longer affiliate myself with it. Secondly, maybe you just forgot in your pride that I just saved your sorry hides not a couple hours ago!"

"Maybe you should have stayed out of it then if you feel that strongly!"

The Sky Boss threw his gun on the ground and pulled up his sleeves as he marched for Link, "That's it Green-cap, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

Link threw his sword and shield to the side as he moved to meet Gerald, "BRING IT, PIRATE!"

The hero threw the first punch as Gerald sidestepped and nailed a direct roundhouse to Link's face. Reeling back only for a moment, Link wiped the blood from his lip as he charged back into the fight with a wild left hook to his opponent's gut. Gerald countered after a split second with a knee to Link's stomach and a spinning elbow to his head. The hero rolled from the blow on the ground as the Sky Boss tried coming down on him with a vertical kick, but missed. Max and Zelda charged into the fray to try and hold the two combatants back and stop them, but were easily prevented from intervening and forced backward.

"This is bad," Max worried, and then looked up the Freedom's anchor to the ship itself, "Zelda, try and get Melzo's attention, I'll go and get Cedric. We gotta stop this before it gets out of hand."

"Agreed."

Max charged for the Blackstone One as The Hylian queen muttered a teleportation spell to put herself on the main deck of the ship. Monica was left with Farore as they were unable to do anything but watch Link and Gerald wrench their grips at each other's throats.

* * *

"CEDRIC!" Max shouted as he dashed around the engine to find him, Borneo, and Erik hard at work on the locomotive.

"Gosh darn Max," He sighed, "What's gotten into ya boy? No need to shout."

"We've got trouble," He panted, "Gerald and Link are at each other's throats and we can't stop them!"

"Well then we better separate 'em before they kill each other. Lead the way Max."

All four started back for the brawl taking place and hoped that it could be possible to prevent any more strikes from happening.

* * *

Zelda's sudden appearance on the main deck caused several Sky Pirates to go into warning and draw their weapons. This action was quelled as Melzo met her.

"You know the rule about setting foot aboard the Freedom." He remarked.

"Now isn't the time for that," Zelda replied, "Your Captain and Link have just gotten into a clash and we need to separate them before it gets out of hand."

Seeing the other Pirates immediately crowd the port-side at the news to watch the fight, Melzo quickly put them back in line.

"BACK TO YOUR STATIONS!" He barked, "THERE IS NOTHING TO SEE!"

They scrambled to their duties as Zelda teleported to the ground and Melzo climbed down from the anchor's rope.

* * *

In the mere couple minutes it took for Max and Zelda to get help, Link and Gerald already had taken their fight to another level as they seized their weapons and used them against one another. Gerald's fedora was long since abandoned a fair distance away from the actual brawl; as the Sky Boss only focused on how many holes he wanted to punch into his opponent. Link's blind rage forced him to keep close to Gerald and take swing after swing with his blade as the Sky Boss evaded every slash and attempted a counter; some successful and others not as much. As Max, Cedric, Zelda, and Melzo met with Monica and Farore, the First Mate immediately dashed around the edge of the fight and grabbed Gerald by his arms and prohibiting their use. Borneo, being the strongest of him, Cedric, and Erik, charged after Link at the same time and held him back as he disarmed him of his weapons. Both Link and Gerald obtained several cuts and bruises from their skirmish, but their rage begged them to finish it with one victor.

"YOU BETRAYED YOUR HOMELAND…" Link growled, "BY LEAVING IT BEHIND AND WASHING YOUR HANDS OF IT YOU TRAITOR!"

"LIAR!" Gerald roared, "YOU PEOPLE BETRAYED ME! I WAS THE ONE THAT LOST THE ONES I HOLD DEAR! YOU ROYALS ARE TO BLAME FOR MY PAIN!"

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YA!" Cedric shouted as both Melzo and Borneo continued to hold the two still.

"You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" Monica raged.

"We shouldn't be fighting each other," Zelda added, though much more calmly, "That is how teams are ruptured."

"Team?" Gerald laughed sarcastically, "You honestly think WE'RE a team? Well I've got news for you then, because I'll never be a part of and TEAM you're on!"

"THEN LEAVE!" Link shouted, "We didn't want you here anyway!"

"Link," The Hylian queen sharply addressed, "How could you?!"

"You know it to be true Zelda," He returned, "Don't deny it! HE'S the reason we're in this mess!"

The Sky Boss struggled against his First Mate's grip at that comment as he gritted his teeth in pure rage.

"Perhaps a little time away from each other would do some good…" Cedric thought aloud.

"I agree," Melzo replied, "Let's go Captain; you don't need to be here."

"Darn right I don't!" He sharply returned as he forced himself free, "If they don't want our help then fine, you all are on your own!"

Borneo released Link as he forced his arms off of him.

"Fine," He returned, "We don't need you stupid Pirates getting in our way."

Gerald put away Spark Shot and swiped his fedora from the ground as Melzo ordered for two ropes with a hand gesture to the others on deck; while Link sheathed his weapons and stormed off for Sindain. The Sky Boss was pulled back for the ship as Melzo stayed behind only for a moment.

"I'll try and talk some sense into him," He said, "We'll get them to apologize later."

"Agreed," Zelda nodded, "And I'll try and calm Link down."

"Max, Monica," Cedric finished, "You two help yer friend there and get her tended to aboard the train in the meantime."

The two nodded as everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

**Things just went from bad to worse as the tight tension between Link and Gerald finally snapped; releasing all the ill feelings towards one another. Will the others ever sort it out? Will Link and Gerald ever tolerate each other again? The only way to find out is to read on…**

**Reviews are appreciated, so please leave one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Steam here. Well I have some good news and bad news. The Good News is that I'm back with another update to WWC. The Bad News? This may be my last early update since I'll be starting College next week. I dunno if it will stay this way, but I thought I would warn you ahead of time.**

**Credit where it's due, Gerald and the Sky Pirates belong to me, and I greatly appreciate reviews. So please leave one.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Gerald stormed for his quarters, and any Sky Pirate in his way quickly moved out of it. Hearing the slamming of the door, Melzo soon made it to the main deck as the others remained silent; though more like a fearful silent. Knowing where the Sky Boss went, the First mate made his way for Gerald's quarters and entered. Gerald paced back and forth, breathing heavily from the wounds he obtained in his skirmish, as he pitched his fedora on his bed.

"You know what you did was out of line Captain." Melzo started as he closed the door behind him.

"Me? Out of line? HA!" Gerald returned sharply, "You didn't hear what he called me Melzo, or what he called US as Sky Pirates!"

"Regardless of what he said, you still shouldn't have had to resort to physical violence. We taught you better than that."

"Leave!"

"Then eject me from the ship for treason, because I won't leave until I talk some sense into you!"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Melzo proceeded to give a good backhand to Gerald's face, which instantly shut him up.

"Where is the civil and peaceful boy that Mateo raised?" He shouted, "Because this man, no, this child standing before me is not him!"

"You know how I feel about my past Melzo!" The Sky Boss refuted, "I can't simply stay back and watch someone, who has never seen the other side, stand there and wrongfully call me a traitor for a crime HIS BLOODLINE did! I can't let that slide, and you know for a fact I can't!"

"Mateo would've said that same thing," The First Mate answered, though softening his tone, "But he wouldn't have resorted to violence unless there was no other choice."

"Well then tell me Melzo," Gerald returned, his voice still higher in both volume and anger, "What would Mateo have done if someone slandered his name and called him a traitor to his own people? People who disowned him and did nothing to help in his time of need. WHAT would he have done?"

"I actually do know."

Gerald's question was meant to be rhetorical, but hearing his First Mate answer so truthfully caused him to look back and surprise.

"Mateo never told you this," Melzo began, "But only because it only would've added to your hatefulness for Hyrule and its people."

"What do you mean?"

"When Mateo first set out from his home to change his homeland, I followed him eagerly. Over time he gained more and more followers who saw his dream of peace and wanted to see it realized as well. Through this, the authorities began to worry that Mateo's growing influence would soon lead to a rebellion and usurping of the throne. So out of fear, they began arresting Mateo's followers as they could catch them. Soon Mateo got word that the authorities were coming for him, and quickly fled to the border with whatever followers he still had. At that time he had two choices as he looked into the open horizon of the neighboring border- Turn back and never see his dream realized, or step out on faith and face the hardships required for his desire to come to pass. He chose to leave his homeland and whatever loves or cares he had behind, and I went with him; as well as whoever else refused to back down."

He paused as he took a breath.

"Why're you telling me this?" Gerald asked, "Mateo told me all that before."

"But not this… Do you know what land Mateo called home? No matter what they did to or called him?"

The Sky Boss thought hard as he recollected the times his father figure told him his story, but never once did Mateo refer to what land he called home. Little did Gerald realize it until that moment.

"No," He answered, "He never told me."

"Hyrule."

Gerald's eyes widened at the answer as Melzo continued.

"Mateo was a native-born Hylian, just as you are. In fact most of the eldest of the Freedom's crew are Hylian to some extent; Mateo only asked that they not tell you until you let your grudge against Hyrule go."

"But… But how could he keep something that serious from me?"

"Because of your hate towards the kingdom. Mateo feared that if he told you that he was of the race that you rejected, it would feel like an utter betrayal."

"Well it does already; and more so since he's been gone for two years."

Melzo guided him to his bed and sat him down, "Gerald, listen to me."

He took a breath.

"I'm not talking to you as a First Mate to his Captain; I'm talking to you as a man who was best friends with your father figure. Mateo went through all the trials you are right now; the sorrow, the pain, even the grudges. Even HE was faced with the temptation of turning back and stopping to their level. Before he earned his respect as the Sky Boss however, Mateo was openly ridiculed everywhere he went. Some people even resorted to beating him in public. But in all those trials, one thing never took place."

"And what was that?"

"Mateo never stuck any of those people. He endured every beating and every slanderous comment in silence. Some of his men, including myself eventually learned to protect him since he wouldn't do so, but he stopped us every time we tried."

The Sky Boss got up and started pacing again as he processed this new information. Was everything he had been told growing up a lie? From his own adopted father? It couldn't be… could it?

"Before he rescued you and took you in," The First Mate continued, "He actually returned to Hyrule for a reason very important to him."

Gerald looked back at Melzo, but didn't say a word.

"He came back, to the land that had ridiculed and humiliated him, to forgive them. He got word that the King of Hyrule was nearing the end of his life due to a very terrible sickness, so Mateo wanted to get the chance to tell his scorners that he forgave them for what they did and said."

"He got that chance," Gerald cut in, "Didn't he?"

"It is unfortunate, but he never did," Melzo replied, "By the time he arrived at the castle and made it past all the guards, the King had already passed away. That was one thing Mateo regretted until his final days- that he didn't come to forgiving them sooner...That he didn't put aside his own feelings and strife soon enough to let his ridiculers hear him say he forgave them. On his deathbed, before he died, Mateo asked me to keep an eye on you and help you cast your harbored hate for your home aside. I swore to him that I would help, but I can only tell you the stories of men who died full of this regret. Only you can ultimately let go of your resentment."

As Gerald pondered in silence, Melzo left to fetch some supplies to tend to the Sky Boss's wounds and returned quickly.

"Melzo," He started, "Can you leave me alone please? I'll tend to my own injuries."

"Aye Captain." He returned as he left the supplies on his bed and headed back for the door.

"And Melzo…"

"Yes?"

"… I'm sorry for being so immature before."

"I understand why you did what you did Captain; I only intervened to keep you from hurting others."

"Thank you… And… I'll see you in the morning."

"Sleep well. As the sun sets on this day, it will return with a new day; full of new opportunities and chances."

The door closed as Gerald stared out of the window at the stars.

"Mateo…" He thought, "Why didn't you tell me you were Hylian? Am I really that much against it?"

He then proceeded to tend to his injuries in silence before calling it a night.

* * *

On the ground, Link had taken the rest of his rage to an out of place wooden pole and furiously gave it sword swipe after sword swipe. Zelda had kept her distance as she watch Link attack the inanimate object in silence; with his growls being the only thing to be heard between them.

"You were out of line you know." Zelda finally spoke up.

Link turned to face her, breathing heavily from both the injuries and the strenuous venting.

"How?" He asked, "HOW was I out of line? That good-for-nothing Pirate claims no loyalty to his home, he slanders it every chance he gets, and claims to fight for others but still runs from battles that can be won!"

"He was right however. If we did indeed stay and fight, we would have had to watch both our backs and the Oracle's. Even then, a wise warrior knows when to fight and when to run."

"Oh, so NOW you're calling him a 'wise warrior' are you?"

Zelda's tone gained a little more seriousness, "Which is a lesson YOU still fail to understand."

Link's expression remained unchanged. He had been told numerous times in the past that he was, more often than not, reckless in fights he knew he could win. This recklessness often jeopardized his chance of victory, and he sometimes lost battles due to it. To this day he continued to remain this way, though only because of his inner and insatiable craving for adventure that had been starving since the defeat of Ganondorf. Defeating the Evil King was great, but ever since then there was no action anywhere to be found in Hyrule; almost like he had become so feared by the monsters hiding in the dark corners of the kingdom and ultimately decided not to chance causing trouble and running into him. When those monsters called for reinforcements, Link's craving hungered more than ever; and Gerald saying to retreat only starved it.

"Link," The Hylian queen continued, "You are the savior of Hyrule for defeating the Evil King, but the choices you made did that title no justice; in fact it brought nothing but shame."

"I fought for OUR name Zelda!" Link sharply returned, "The name that HE shuns."

"Because of something WE did as Royals." Zelda interrupted, "And after realizing it he has every right to hate Hyrule and shun it!"

That comment had trumped any further argument Link could have made.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"As the ruling party of the kingdom," She said, "I am charged with the responsibility of every subject within its borders; whether they are native or foreign."

She calmed down a bit as she continued.

"My father is indeed to blame for Gerald's pain; though not purposely like Gerald believes. On the train, I was thinking about what he told us about my father doing nothing; and then recollected the actual incident from my point of view. I remember my father's face when he first heard word of the bandit's raid and what they did… it was like he experienced the loss of my mother a second time. No one told him about the raid until after it happened and everything in that village was destroyed; there was nothing he could do since the damage was already done. I remember seeing him the few days after… He was incredibly silent and depressed. In fact that was one reason the doctor told him he got so sick; from worrying about events already past. After all this I looked at the incident from Gerald's point of view, and I can now fully understand why he feels the way he does about Hyrule."

Zelda looked to the ground as she reminisced about her departed father, with Link now speechless.

"I remember father telling me something before he died," She continued, "He told me that as a ruler… no… as a member of the Royal Family… I am charged with the protection of all Hyrulians within the borders; and even those outside of them. He told me to do what I could to keep my subjects safe, but not to worry about the past like he did; as worrying about the past prevents you from thinking about the present. Those were his final words to me…"

Link remained silent as he sheathed his sword and shield.

"Of course, there was no way you could have known about it." Zelda finished, "Since you hailed from outside the Royal Family. But something my father also told me was that when the present is fraught with danger and strife, much like it is now, look to the past for your answers. I have, after thinking about it… Gerald was right. I indirectly did nothing to help him when he needed me most; even now with everything said and done; simply because I am of Royal blood. You aren't to blame for his sorrow… I am, as a member of the Royal Family, guilty for not being there for my subjects. He only took his anger out on you since you stand by me so faithfully."

Link now felt like the scumbag he acted as earlier at hearing Zelda blame herself for the mistakes of her father.

"Zelda," He started, "That may be so, but I WAS the one that instigated the fight. I guess my pride got the better of me at seeing action after so long of not seeing any."

"I was very disappointed in you and your actions," She answered, "But accepting faults that are indeed yours is a sign of maturity. It's because of this that I feel comforted by your words."

"So… How do you suppose I go about dealing with Gerald? Very likely he won't listen to either of us now, not that he did anyway though…"

"My best recommendation would be to go to him and apologize for both what you said and what you did."

"Like he'll listen to that…"

"It may take time for him to open up, but if that be the case then simply prepare your heart for when he IS ready."

"That may not be happening anytime soon…" Link mumbled to himself.

He now knew just exactly how much he was out of line, and this new guilt would now haunt him ceaselessly; as the time that he truly did get careless. Silence ensued before He took another heavy sigh.

"Come," Zelda offered, "Let me treat your wounds and then we'll speak with the others and the Oracle."

The hero agreed silently as the two walked back to the train.

"I messed up pretty badly…" Link thought to himself, "But why is it so hard to deal with people that hate you? Even if it was for something you didn't do? Zelda feels that she's responsible for that Pirate's pain, though indirectly responsible… But I still believe that HE'S in the wrong too for disowning his homeland. The Royal Family may have been charged with keeping everyone within the borders of the kingdom safe, but I'm more than sure that they can't prevent every crime or repay every victim their rightful dues. What makes Gerald so different from all the others?"

* * *

Aboard the Blackstone One, Monica had tended to Farore's ankle and wrapped it in gauze.

"It didn't look like a REALLY bad sprain," She said when she finished, "So you should be ok in the morning with some rest."

"Thank you." The green-haired girl answered, "I greatly appreciate it."

"We're glad we could help." Max chimed in, "I am curious though… Are you Oracle Farore by chance?"

"I am Farore," She answered, "But you're referencing my Messenger. I am the true Farore."

"Really?" Monica wondered, "Like… the Celestial being Zelda told us about?"

"The very same. In fact the only reason I'm here is to help you."

Both Max and Monica's interests were aroused.

"Help?" The princess asked, "With what? Getting Link, Zelda, and Gerald back home?"

"Not necessarily," Farore sighed, "I would love to explain it to you, but I need everyone here in order to do so adequately."

She then suddenly remembered the two stones she kept in a pocket in her dress.

"But, I suppose that these could allow you to understand…"

She pulled out both the Atlamillia and handed them to the two wide-eyed teens."

"The… the Atlamillia…" Monica gasped, "BOTH of them!"

"But how did you get them?" Max inquired.

"Before I came here," She answered, "I was visited by the personifications of both of these stones. They asked me to give them to you when we met. They will help you understand just what will be taking place, and the reason I'm here."

Max and Monica then took the stones from Farore's hands, Max taking the Red Atlamillia and Monica the Blue. No later than when they took them, they suddenly felt very uneasy. It wasn't much longer before they fainted and collapsed on the floor of the medical coach; with Farore supernaturally coming down with the sudden sensation as well. Everything was black as their senses went fuzzy, but they weren't the only ones; as Link, Zelda, and Gerald suddenly lost consciousness the same time everyone else did.

* * *

Everyone came to after what felt like an eternity of sleeping; only to find themselves in some celestial abode. Numerous stars and galaxies could be seen above everyone's heads as they looked up and searched their surroundings. Each was surprised to find the other as they rose to meet among themselves as a group.

"Link? Zelda?" Monica started, "What're you two doing here?"

"You got us," Link shrugged, "We were on our way back to the train when we suddenly felt dizzy and fainted."

"Looks like you weren't the only ones." Gerald cut in, though in a somewhat demeaning tone, as he crossed his arms.

Link suddenly went silent at seeing him and remained to himself.

"Well either way." Max shrugged, "What're we all doing here? And where is HERE anyway?"

"Your spirits are within the fabric between Time and Space." A voice called out from seemingly nowhere.

They all looked around to eventually find Farore, though at something of a conflict with herself. Half of her glowed red, while the other glowed blue; with both colors trying to drown out her green glow.

"Oracle Farore?" Zelda questioned.

"She's not the Oracle," Monica refuted, "She told us herself, she is the REAL Farore."

"Fate has intertwined you all, whom are from separate worlds, to meet together for one purpose." Farore spoke, "Max and Monica, bearers of the Atlamillia… Link and Zelda, bearers of the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage… and Gerald, keeper of Peace… Listen to what we have to say and heed our words."

"Our?" Gerald questioned, "I only see one."

"Th-The Atlamillia…" Farore stuttered, taking control of herself, "They… They are speaking through me…"

"Listen closely…" The Atlamillia took over, "Our worlds are in grave danger of extinction."

Worry spread over the quintet at the word extinction.

"Evils from both our worlds have united under one cause… the rewriting of all of Time and Space."

"Who are these evils?" Link asked as he stepped forward, "They must be stopped."

"One evil is from the realm of Hyrule. His name… Ganondorf."

"Impossible…" The Hylian queen contested, "He was sealed away where he would never escape."

"When one is sealed away where there is no escape, that realm… is here… in the gap between dimensions."

More anxiousness clouded their minds.

"The other… hails from Earth." They continued, "The embodiment of pure evil and hatred… the Dark Element."

"No way…" Max thought… "We defeated him and stopped the Star of Oblivion… How could he still be alive?"

"Ganondorf and the Dark Element have united, and are trying to rip the fabric of Time and Space in attempt to recreate it in their image."

Farore's mind then took over.

"My sisters and I were of the first to see the rip in the fabric," She said, "But they have given up the will to fight… saying that there is nothing that can be done to stop them. The two evils will win… and nothing will be able to stand against them…"

"So… we face total annihilation?" The Sky Boss asked.

"Yes…"

"Wrong answer." Gerald rebelled casually, "Because no one gets away with things like that without going through me!"

"Your spirit is commendable, but this will be a joint effort composed of many parts and many members. Are you all able to stand and fight?"

Everyone looked at one another before looking back and nodding in unison.

Farore smiled, "I knew I made the right choice to sacrifice my immortality…"

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked.

"In order to meet and speak with you about what is to come and how to try and stop it, I was forced to break a taboo among Celestial beings such as myself and my sisters; and it cost me my powers and immortality in the process."

Both Link and Zelda were in shock, "But… how?"

"As a Celestial being, we are forbidden from speaking with mortals personally. This is the reason why my sisters and I have appointed Oracles in our likenesses to serve as messengers between our realm and yours. But with a dire event such as this, I couldn't afford to simply leave it to an Oracle to say for me."

"So does that mean you'll fight alongside us?" Max inquired.

"That is correct. I may be stripped of my power, but that will not stop me from doing what I can."

The Atlamillia took over once again.

"You all now understand what is coming to pass, are you prepared to fight?"

Everyone nodded.

Link then glimpsed over at Gerald.

"We may have had a rough start…" He said, "But will we ever be able to fight as allies?"

"Forget it," The Sky Boss returned, "I'm not doing this for you, or for Hyrule. I'm doing this to protect everyone unable to protect themselves. Hyrule has done just fine without me."

Link turned back around as the Atlamillia finished speaking and left Farore; leaving two floating orbs of red and blue floating around the unconscious green-haired girl.

"We will do what we can to help in your struggle against the two evils," They concluded, "But the final outcome of the battle… that is for all of you to decide…"

Everyone was whisked back to Sindain in a flash of light.

* * *

Everyone returned to consciousness in the exact spot where they fainted. Max and Monica however found their respective Atlamillia in the place they remembered having it the first time. Max's now hung on the chain that once held his pocket watch around his neck, while Monica's now sat on a holster attached around her right wrist. Link and Zelda met them and Farore and wondered about a plan, though ultimately decided that getting some sleep would serve best.

"Well I'll say this though," Max shrugged, "At least now we have a way to travel to the future."

"No kidding," Monica agreed, "I was beginning to wonder if we would ever find a way to do it without the Atlamillia."

"So…" Farore began, "What's the plan as of current?"

"Tomorrow we'll head into Sindain's future and speak with the Great Sage, Jurak." The princess explained, "Hopefully he'll give us an idea on how we can travel between our worlds should the need arise."

Link yawned in exhaustion, signifying that it was time to cut the conversation short and get some sleep. As they two headed for the door, Max stopped them.

"But what about Gerald?" He asked, "I mean yeah he was with us, but shouldn't we get together with him and explain the plan?"

"We'll do so tomorrow," Zelda answered, "Right now everyone needs to sleep; as tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Farore agreed as she let out a yawn. Everyone then headed to the sleeper and each picked a bunk to call it a night. Snoring from a couple other bunks told them that Cedric, Borneo, and Erik were already asleep; so they proceeded quietly.

* * *

Aboard the Freedom, Gerald had finished tending to his wounds and called it a night himself as he quarters, as well as the rest of the ship, went dark. Unable to get to sleep right away, his mind pondered what he just experienced. Were the worlds really in danger of extinction? And if so, then what could be done about it. Sure he sounded confident and determined, but determination without a plan is foolishness; and after getting in a rough fight with Link, he felt like a fool.

"Why did I ever agree to go back to Hyrule?" He thought quietly, "It's been nothing but one bad experience after the other since we arrived. And now I'm not even in my home world."

He sighed heavily as he let his mind wander before succumbing to sleep. As the night went on, his restlessness left him as he fell deeper into sleep. The moon shone bright in the night sky as the station stop was quiet; save for the crickets and their midnight serenade. Within Gerald's dream however, two presences, both divine in nature, eventually met him.

The Sky Boss turned to face them, only to see both presences glowing red and blue. Rolling his eyes at figuring that it was the Atlamillia coming to talk to him, the blue presence began to speak.

"We are not who you think we are." She said.

"Then who would you be?" Gerald questioned, drawing Spark Shot out of caution.

"We are Din and Nayru, deities of Power and Wisdom."

The Sky Boss rolled his eyes again as he put away his weapon, "Oh great, more Celestial beings…"

Din's eyebrows knitted themselves together at his attitude.

"It matters not what you think of us," Nayru continued, "We only came to ask a favor of you."

"Like I would do anything you have to say."

"We understand your dislike for our world, but what we request of you has nothing to do with it."

"And what would you want from a simple Sky Pirate like me?" Gerald scoffed, "You're Celestial beings; you can do whatever you please."

"Not necessarily…" Din refuted.

"We only request that you watch over our sister, Farore." Nayru finished.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because we are unable to protect her." Din answered, "In order to speak with you and the others, she sacrificed her powers and became a mortal. We can observe her, but we cannot intervene in case of danger."

"I knew about what Farore did, but again I ask, WHY me? Why not pick your famous and renowned hero to play babysitter?"

"Because you have something that he, even with his deeds and skills, lacks."

The Sky Boss raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

"Freedom."

Seeing him confused, Nayru proceeded to explain.

"Our chosen hero has done much for Hyrule," She said, "There is no doubt about that. But this is also where his true weakness lies. Never once being outside of the kingdoms borders, he knows nothing of the world outside of Hyrule. You on the other hand, have no bounds. You travel where you please and have seen much of the world. It is because of this that we feel you are worthy to protect our sister as you did yours when you were a child."

Gerald's heart jumped as the reference of his sister. But remembering her made his mindset return to what it once was… wanting to have nothing to do with Hyrule.

"Why should I protect your sister?" He asked, "You didn't protect mine when we were attacked by those bandits."

"It is unfortunate that your family was lost…" Nayru agreed, "Things like that however happen for a reason."

"And you're not going to tell me what that reason is? I deserve to know! I traveled the world with that burden on my chest for 8 years! Failing to protect those I held dear the moment it truly mattered!"

"You wouldn't understand." Din replied, "Even if we told you."

"Oh, of course." Gerald returned sarcastically, "Cuz I'm just a simple mortal with no understanding whatsoever."

"We only request that you watch over our sister," Nayru said, "It is all we ask."

Gerald was left silent as he thought about his answer.

"Alright, here's the deal." He stated, "I protect your sister, and when everything is said and done, I want no connection to Hyrule. It won't come after me, and I keep it out of my life. I may be Hylian, but I will have nothing to do with it. Agreed?"

"It shall be done."

"Good to know."

"Just remember," Din interjected, "Failing will result in dire consequences."

"Well if the worlds are going to become extinct anyway there's not much for me to worry about."

Din shot another look as Nayru waved her off.

"We must leave," She said, "But please… protect our sister on our behalf. She means a great deal to us…"

Gerald awoke from his dream in a haze, but then dropped his head to the pillow once again.

"Whatever…" He thought, "If that's what it takes to keep Hyrule out of my life… Then so be it…"

* * *

**Link and Gerald may have calmed down from their skirmish, but will they still remain at odds? Will Gerald ever let his grudge go? Especially after hearing that his own father figure was Hylian? The only way to find out is to read on…**

**I appreciate reviews, so please leave one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Steam here with another update to WWC. This chapter was pretty fun to put together with the introduction to a couple new characters (Both my OCs), but that's the only spoiler I'll give you from here.**

**Credit where it's due, Gerald, the Sky Pirates, and my other two OCs belong to me, and I appreciate reviews. So please leave one.**

**P.S. - Bonus points to whoever can get the reference I snuck into this chapter. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Gerald was unable to get any further sleep after about an hour after he was visited by Din and Nayru. Eventually giving up, he decided to take a stroll along the main deck and clear his head. The stars were still out, but the morning sun began painting the once night sky a vast mix of red and orange as it breached the horizon of the tree line. As he walked, he recollected what was requested of him… to protect Farore in the place of her sisters. He wasn't a hired hand. And he wasn't some mercenary that can be requested anything and complete whatever's asked without question. Above all, what annoyed him the most, was that THEY had the gall to ask him to protect THEIR sister, when they failed to protect his. He wished he hadn't made the deal, but the only reason he did was to ensure that Hyrule stayed out of his life. On another note, he was a Sky Pirate, and Sky Pirates honor their word.

"The things I get myself into…" He thought, "Why do they always have to do with the one place in our world that I try to stay away from?"

He sighed in disappointment.

"Why me?" He asked himself, "Why must I be haunted by my past? Why won't it just die and stay buried where it belongs?"

* * *

_In Hyrule_

A lone ship sailed through the fog of the higher clouds of the sky. This ship, much like that of the legendary Sky Pirates, was a Sky Ship commandeered by a Sky-dweller; though self-proclaimed in her own mind. This girl had made a name for herself and her ragtag, all-female, crew; not quite as well known or respected as the Sky Pirates themselves, but a name nonetheless. This girl was known by most as the Sky Mistress. She stood aboard the main deck of her ship, the Forever Peaceful, and sighed in disappointment as she watched the clouds roll by.

"What's what matter Mistress Sylvia?" One crewmember asked, seeing her in a mopey sort of mood.

"In the several weeks since we last saw Gerald or his crew, we haven't seen or heard of them once." She sighed, "And I'm really wondering if something's happened to him…"

"I wouldn't worry about Gerald. He's well able to take care of himself just fine until we find them."

"I know… but I miss him SO much!" Sylvia huffed.

Gerald and Sylvia were childhood friends; growing up in the same village when they were younger. The term childhood friends however should be used loosely, as Sylvia had a hopeless crush on Gerald; and to this day holds fast to that infatuation with a passion. When they became separated with the bandit's raid, Sylvia and her family was able to flee to safety and take refuge in Ordon. After a couple years there, she eventually set out to find Gerald after hearing nothing of him for almost four years. She soon heard word that he became the Sky Boss of the Sky Pirates and immediately took her search to the skies in a Sky Ship and crew of her own. They had crossed paths from time to time since then, but only occasionally.

"So where do you suppose we search next?" Her First Mate, Erica, asked, "We last heard they returned to Hyrule for a while, but we've just about searched everywhere within the kingdom."

"What about Lake Hylia?" Sylvia thought out loud, "He always liked that spot when we were children… Maybe he went back to reminisce about the past?"

"It could be possible; I don't think we searched that area thoroughly like we did the Eldin Province."

"Then to Lake Hylia it is!" The Sky Mistress grinned.

Erica relayed the new order to the helm as the Peaceful was turned for the direction of the lake. They arrived at the scene about an hour later to find no ship in sight; only the clear surface of Lake Hylia. Wondering where the Freedom was, Sylvia ordered to drop anchor and ask someone down below. She watched the anchor drop and create a crater in the shoreline; missing the water by a rather large margin.

"Next time…" She sighed, but smiled, "Drop the anchor that's OVER the water…"

A quartet of "Yes Mistress Sylvia, sorry Mistress Sylvia" called back to her as she prepared to climb down from the anchor's rope. She set foot on the ground as two Zora rose from the lake's surface and met her on the shoreline.

"Oh great…" One mumbled as they climbed onto the shore, "Not this crazy girl again…"

"She misses the water EVERY time…" The other sighed, "What does she want now besides to create more holes in the ground for us to fill?"

"Hi," Sylvia greeted happily, "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"And what would that be?" The first Zora inquired as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Have you seen Sky Boss Gerald at all? I've been looking for him all across Hyrule and haven't found anything."

"If he knew she was coming then I can see why he's not here." The other whispered to the first, which made them both giggle a bit.

"Well I'm afraid that we haven't seen him, Miss." The first shrugged, clearing his throat, "We saw his ship here the other day, but then he left in a huge rush."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Not a clue."

"Awww….." Sylvia muttered in defeat as she hung her head, "How am I ever going to find 'em now?"

"Well if it helps any, try talking to the Gossip Stone over there. Maybe it knows why he left."

"That's a great idea!" The Sky Mistress beamed suddenly as she started for the rock, "Thank you!"

Both Zora only shrugged as they watched her dash for the stone. Sylvia found the Gossip Stone, which was easy to find due to the telltale eye etched onto the front, and caught her breath.

"Gossip Stone," She began, "Can you tell me where the Sky Pirates went?"

Nothing.

"Gossip Stone? Where are the Sky Pirates?"

Still nothing.

"Awww….. Now what's wrong? Why won't you speak?"

"HEY MISS," The first Zora called, "YOU HAVE TO STRIKE THE GOSSIP STONE FOR IT TO SPEAK TO YOU!"

"Oh, THANK YOU!" She called back to the Zora, whom then left her alone and swam off with his friend, as she drew her weapon.

It was a simple rapier by looks, but the blade was charged with electricity, and as such Sylvia named it the Tesla Rapier. She wound her arm back and let the stone have it with a good slash to its front. The Gossip Stone greatly recoiled at the attack as sparks of electricity flew, but then bounced back to its original spot.

"BOING…" It started, "I heard that the Gerudo like to travel to Hyrule Castle Town to find boyfriends."

"Hmm… I didn't know that…" Sylvia muttered in thought, "Maybe that's why Milan wants to go the Castle Town so bad. But that's not what I wanted to know. Where are the Sky Pirates?"

She struck it again as it bounced once more.

"I heard that King Ralis, ruler of the Zora, has a romantic interest in Queen Zelda, but hasn't said anything about it to her yet… BOING!"

"That's interesting too… But what about the Sky Pirates?"

She attacked it once more.

"BOING! The Sky Pirates you say? I heard that the queen was supposed to hold a meeting with the Sky Boss about his actions within Hyrulian borders."

"AND?" Sylvia asked, finally getting somewhere as she struck the Gossip Stone again, "Where did they go?"

"A strange portal opened up from nowhere and sucked his ship right into it just like a vacuum… BOING!"

"AND WHERE DOES THAT PORTAL LEAD?"

The Sky Mistress viciously attacked it again as she began losing patience with the round-a-bout answers.

"Hey watch it Missy," The Gossip Stone replied, "Easy with the swingin' will ya? All I heard was that the portal leads to another dimension."

"Where is this other dimension?"

"How should I know? I'm just a Gossip Stone. BOING!"

"Awww….." Sylvia moaned, "Why isn't he ever somewhere I can find him easily…"

"Maybe I can help with your dilemma." A voice called out from nowhere.

Sylvia snapped from her disappointment and looked around.

"Huh?" She asked, "Who was that?"

"You."

"Me?"

"No, you."

"Umm…"

"No no no… It's you, that's who!"

Sylvia only scratched the back of her head in utter confusion.

"HA HA!" The voice laughed, "Relax, I'm only messin' with ya."

A puff of smoke appeared behind the Sky Mistress as she turned to face the being. He was fairly rounded, having a thick body and dressed in red Arabian leggings and bronze gauntlets and shoes, but he had a childlike smile on his face as she watched her.

"The name's Roanoke Missy," He greeted jovially, "And who might you be?"

"Uhhh…" She started, "I'm Sylvia. Sylvia the Sky Mistress."

"Nice to meet ya Sylvia," Roanoke grinned as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind her, "You mind if I call ya Sylvie? Or Syl? Oh I got it- Syl Girl! On second thought… nah… Sylvie has more of a ring to it."

"Uhm, not at all… I guess…"

"So Sylvie where're ya headed that's in another dimension?"

"Well I'm trying to find a friend of mine that I haven't been able to see for a while now…"

"Ahh I see. And who would this person be? If you don't mind my asking."

"It's Gerald."

Roanoke gasped in shock.

"You mean Gerald, the Sky Boss? The Big Guy of the Skies? The Head Honcho? Ambassador of the Air? LEADER OF THE LEGENDARY SKY PIRATES!?"

"Yup, that's right." She grinned.

"Well then at least we have that straightened out." Roanoke chuckled, lowering his voice to a regular volume again, "So Sylvie, what's Gerald to ya? Friend? Great friend? Best friend? Something more?"

He changed his clothed to a fancy tunic worn to weddings with a snap of his fingers at the last guess.

"He's my boyfriend," Sylvia replied, "Though he just won't admit it yet."

"Ohh I see, so he's playin' hard to get huh?"

He materialized a hunting crossbow in his hands as he looked around cautiously.

"I guess."

Roanoke then changed back into his regular outfit with another snap of the fingers and tossed the crossbow to the side as it disappeared.

"WELL THEN TODAY'S YOUR LUCKY DAY!" He bellowed.

"And why's that?"

"Because you've got a Real Deal, Official, Grade A, Prime Pick, No Joke, Star of the Show, Genie at your service!"

He flexed his arm muscles as they suddenly toned as he said each word to describe himself.

"WOW! Really? A genie?" The Sky Mistress beamed, "I thought those only existed in storybooks and fairytales."

"Well I'm the living proof Sylvie my dear!" He laughed, "Cuz you ain't never had a friend like me!"

* * *

_In Sindain_

It was midmorning before everyone was aroused and ready to see Jurak in Sindain's future. Farore was a tad difficult to awaken, but at least she didn't fuss about it like Monica did. About thirty more minutes passed before a bite of breakfast was eaten and they headed for the village. Meeting them halfway as he climbed down the anchor's rope was the Sky Boss. He watched them solemnly; eyes at half-mast from both disdain and lack of sleep, as he gave them one glimpse and then headed for the village ahead of them. Link remained silent as they followed after him. No one dared ask what was the matter with Gerald either as they remembered what he went through yesterday with Link.

"I really wish Gerald would be a little nicer…" Monica sighed.

"I'm sure he will Monica," Zelda returned, "We only need to give him time until he does."

"Well whatever the case," Max shrugged, "I'm sure that yesterday really set things back."

"You'd be correct." Link agreed, "And… on that note…"

He stopped short as everyone looked back at him. Link took a breath as he swallowed his pride.

"I sorry I acted like such a fool yesterday…" He said, "I clearly wasn't thinking straight when I questioned Gerald's judgment; even going as far as risking Farore's life just to satisfy my desire for adventure. So because of this, as well as some time to reflect on my actions, I want to ask for your forgiveness."

"It does me good to hear one feel regret for foolish actions," Farore grinned, "So you are forgiven from me."

"Same here." Max added, "We understand a little bit of why you did what you did; and it's all in the past now."

"Yeah, so don't worry about it Link." Monica nodded.

Zelda only smiled back as relief swept over Link's face at hearing these words.

"Now let's get a move on," The princess said, "We gotta see Jurak if we're ever going to find a way to travel between dimensions."

The others nodded in agreement as they continued their trek for the village of Sindain. Gerald met them in silence as they passed through the center of the village and came across three rather strange-looking trees. Two of them had eyes that watched them intently, and in the middle of them was a much fatter tree that resembled a giant nose. They looked at these trees for a moment before making their way for a red portal near the far corner of the small town. Link's interest was piqued first.

"What's this?" He asked.

"I can sense temporal distortions emanating from that source." Farore added, "How strange…"

"This is a Time Gate." Monica explained, "These are what the Atlamillia and their wearers can use to travel through time."

"And you two have utilized these before?" The Hylian queen inquired.

"Several times." Max nodded, "The first time was kinda rough, but after that it just got easier."

"What do you mean…'Kinda rough' when you say that?"

"It'll feel weird the first time you experience time travel." Monica clarified, "So don't worry if you start feeling sick or something on the first trip; it's perfectly normal."

"Since you two are the only ones to have mastered this Time Gate thing," The green-haired girl shrugged, "We trust you to get us to see this Jurak safely."

"You can count on us Farore." Monica returned, and then turned to Max, "Well, it would seem you're up first."

Max stepped into the pale red light as he glimpsed down at the Red Atlamillia hanging around his neck. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to time travel, but now more memories flooded his mind as the stone began to glow. The portal grew wider as it engulfed the others in a flash of light. When the light subsided, there was no one to be found anywhere as everything had remained unaware to the event.

When everyone opened their eyes a few minutes later, they found themselves in the middle of an immense forest. Trees, easily as tall and round as castle towers, spanned the thick Wood in every direction. Large mushrooms groups found every so often on the ground gave off a pale violet glow as several Firbits casually made their way through and around the trees; knowing of the foreigner's presences, but not paying attention to it. Directly in front of them was a tree easily larger than a castle, but with familiar features from the past; the large eyes and nose. The eyes independently and lazily looked around the area, as if watching over the grounds around it. On several branches were small shops where the forest folk took advantage of the cavernous openings in the tree's body; some selling weapons, and others selling food and miscellaneous supplies. Seeing this sight sent memories of the Lost Woods and the Great Deku Tree to Link, Zelda, and Farore's minds. Gerald was in awe at seeing such giant trees, but the sunlight breaching through the leaves told him that his skies were still there watching over him. Everyone made their way to stand in front of the great and mighty tree

"Great Sage Jurak," Monica called up to it, "We came to ask something of you."

The tree's eyes lazily focused on the princess and the others.

"Ahhhhhhh… Monicaaaaa…" He greeted slowly, "Such a pleasaaaant surpriiiiiiiise…. Aaaaaaaand Max as welllllll…"

"It's good to see you too Jurak," Max waved, "But we had a question we were hoping you had the answer to."

"Ohhhhhhh…..? And whaaaaaaat would that beeeeeeeeee?"

"We need to know how to travel between dimensions." Zelda called as she stepped forward, "Four of us are not of this world, and we need a way to get home to save our land from the coming evil."

Jurak was left silent for a moment.

"Hmmmmmmmm…" He thought out loud, "Traaaaaveling betweeeeeeeeeen dimeeeeeeeeensions…"

Link then stepped forward.

"Is it possible?"

"Iiiiiiiit is indeeeeeeeeed…" The Great Tree answered, "I ammmmmm afraid howeeeeeeeever…. that I am unaaaaaaable to heeeeeeeeeeelp you with suuuuuuuch a task…."

"Why not?" Farore asked, "You're a Great Sage of this time, so would it seem reasonable that you could do such a thing as travel between dimensions?"

"Iiiiiiit is indeeeeeeeed a skillllllllll I possessssssssss…. But aaaaaaaaaaas of current... Myyyyyyyyyy power haaaaaaaaaas seeeeeeeeemed to slowly diminiiiiiiiiiiish….. Buuuuuuuut I am uuuuuuuuuuunsure why…"

"Then that means that the dark power's already spreading." Gerald said, "So if this guy can't get us back then we're hosed."

"Nooooooooooot necessssssssarilyyyyyyyyyyy…" Jurak interrupted, "Traaaaaaaaavellllll to the Luuuuuuuna Laaaaaaaaboratoryyyyyyyyyyy… perrrrrrrrhaps they may have Iiiiiiixion stiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllll oooooooooperationallllllll…."

"It'd be worth a shot." Max shrugged, "Maybe we should head there next."

"Hold on a second," Monica cut in, "Jurak, how long have you been feeling this way?"

The Great Tree sighed as it echoed through the Wood.

"Foooooooooor severalllllllllllllll daaaaaaaaaaays nooooooooow…" He replied, "Perrrrrrrrrrhaps theeeeeeeeere is a disturbaaaaaaaaance in theeeeeeeeeeeee paaaaaaaaaast that iiiiiiiiiis the cauuuuuuuuuuse of my aiiiiiiiiiiilllllmeeeeeeent….."

The sextet looked to each other as the same thought coursed through their minds.

"We gotta help Jurak." Monica started, "Maybe if we do he can give us a little more help."

"But we can't afford to waste time looking for who-knows-what if there's another possibility to traveling between our worlds." The Sky Boss replied, "I propose that we split up. Half of us will stay in Sindain, and the other will head to this Luna Lab and see what we find there."

"We can't-" Link started, and then stopped short.

"I would agree," He restarted, "At least it would provide us a way to see if anything is there ahead of time."

Gerald gave Link a funny look and then rolled his eyes as the others contemplated the idea.

"I guess it'd be the best course of action." Max shrugged, "There can't be any harm in at least checking Veniccio in our time for anything strange."

"But who would go and who would stay?" Farore inquired.

"Max and Farore are coming with me." Gerald answered, "Green-cap and Queenie stay with Monica and search the Woods."

"Since when do you make the calls?" The princess asked rhetorically.

"Since I'm the only other one with transportation elsewhere Genius."

Monica narrowed her eyes at him, though only for a moment.

"Alright then," She said, "So Link and Zelda will go with me and search through the Rainbow Butterfly Woods."

"And I'll be taking Max and Farore to this other place." The Sky Boss finished.

"I am curious though," Zelda wondered out loud, "What made you decide that Farore should be with you?"

"Let's just say that I have my reasons."

Zelda easily sensed more to it than that, but for the sake of not causing another possible skirmish she decided to drop it for the time being.

"Jurak," Monica called as she turned to face him, "We'll try and see what's wrong with your past and make you well again."

The Great Tree's eyes focused once more on the princess.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh….. manyyyyyyyyyyyy thanksssssssss…. Iiiiiiiiiiiiii am mosssssssst appppreciatiiiiiiiiiive of your gennnnnnerossssssssityyyyyyyyyyy…."

The sextet then returned to their starting point to find a pale blue Time Gate similar to the red one in the past. Stepping into the light, Monica watched her Atlamillia glow bright blue as it activated the portal and swept everyone back one-hundred years into the past, and everyone's true time.

As the sextet exited the Time Gate, Gerald immediately started for the train stop, not necessarily caring whether his 'team' was following him or not. The others quickened their paces to keep up, with a couple mumbling under their breath, as they wanted to let Cedric, Borneo, and Erik in on what was going to take place. Cedric was there to greet them when they arrived.

"Mornin folks," He greeted, "Find anything?"

"A plan." Max answered, "Jurak's feeling sick, so Monica, Link, and Zelda are going to stay here in the Woods and see what they find."

"And what about the rest of ya?"

"During our meeting, we guessed that the darkness is already spreading to places other than here." Gerald explained, "So I'll be takin' Max and Farore with me to check elsewhere and stop any more potential damage to the future."

"Sounds indeed like a plan to me," The handyman agreed, "If'n that be the case, I'd like to tag along with you guys."

"Why's that?"

"Well SOMEBODY's gotta keep Steve workin'."

"He has a point," Max nodded, "If we're in the middle of a fight and can't escape, then Steve's our only chance for reinforcement."

"You're forgetting I have a crew of men waiting readily." The Sky Boss muttered.

"Then it's decided," Monica chimed in, "So the area Jurak mentioned was Luna Labs. That's in Veniccio directly to the West of here."

"How far West?" Gerald inquired.

"All the way to the ocean." The inventor replied, "Veniccio's a seashore village, so we can't miss it when we see the ocean on the horizon."

"Alright then," The Sky Boss smirked as he looked up the anchor's rope to the Flying Freedom, "BOYS!"

Several heads popped over the side and looked back down at him, including Melzo's.

"PREPARE TO CAST OFF! WE HAVE A NEW DESTINATION TO REACH!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!"

Four ropes were tossed over the side as Gerald caught one of them.

"Max, Farore, Cedric, let's get going!"

Farore and Cedric hurried over and each grabbed a rope and waited to be pulled up. Max was stopped by Monica.

"Be careful," She said, "Ok? I don't want anything happening to you while we're apart."

"Likewise," Max returned with a grin, "We still got a whole adventure ahead of us, so don't go getting in danger now."

The princess giggled back as the inventor grabbed the last rope.

"No need to worry about these lads and lass," The Sky Boss smirked, "They're safe with us."

Several men aboard the Freedom pulled the four up and onto the main deck as Gerald resumed command.

"ALL HANDS TO STATIONS!" He shouted, "ROTORS AWAY, ANCHORS WEIGHED, I WANT EVERY HAND ON THIS SHIP MOVING!"

"YOU HEARD THE BOSS LADS!" Melzo added, "TO YOUR STATIONS!"

Every man aboard the ship scattered into groups as they completed their pre-flight duties.

"HELMSMAN!" Gerald ordered, "ALL AHEAD FULL!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!" Titus returned, "ALL AHEAD FULL!"

He turned the ship's wheel as the ship's anchors were retracted and locked to the ship's hull. Max, Farore, and Cedric were in utter awe at how quickly the crew reported to their stations and so proficiently did the task assigned to them; almost like it was a second nature to the men. The wind began to caress their faces as the Freedom's speed gradually grew and adjusted course. Gerald snapped them out of it with a question directed at Max.

"Alright then, Navigator," He jested, "Where's this Veniccio?"

Max turned and looked down at the ground and followed the railroad tracks underneath them; holding his cap to his head to make sure it didn't fly off from the wind. Looking down immediately brought both fear and amazement to the inventor's face as he watched the ground and trees pass under then in a blur of green and brown.

"Uhhh…." He started as he looked around, and then pointed far out over to the port side horizon, "It's in that direction, and then straight towards the ocean."

"HELMSMAN!" The Sky Boss called, "FIFTY DEGREES TO PORT AND FULL POWER TO ROTORS!"

"AYE CAPTAIN! FIFTY DEGREES TO PORT AND ROTORS TO FULL POWER!"

Titus spun the wheel as the Freedom began to shift and adjust course to the new direction.

After everything was taken care of aboard the ship, the hustle calmed and mellowed out as the Freedom balanced its overall speed.

"Max and Cedric," Gerald started, "You two are free to roam the ship as you please; and I trust that you'll stay out of areas you shouldn't?"

"Definitely!" Max beamed, "Oh wow, this is so cool!"

He started off like a kid in a candy store, with Cedric starting up behind him.

"And what about me?" Farore asked, "Am I free to roam as well?"

"You're staying with me."

The green-haired girl let out a sigh, as her sense of excitement was snuffed out.

"Aww…. Why not? I'm a guest aboard this ship too aren't I?"

"Aye," Gerald agreed, "But you're different than most guests, so you're not to leave my side. Understood?"

"Why am I so different?"

"I have my reasons."

Farore sighed in disappointment, "Fine…"

"Come on." Gerald said as he started for the helm.

Farore rolled her eyes as she reluctantly followed him.

"What makes me so different from Max or Cedric?" She asked herself, "I mean sure I am a deity stripped of her power, but he already knew that. And I also know that he hates anything to do with Hyrule, which would include me. So maybe that would explain the ordering-me-around part… But still… Why is he giving me specific instructions to stay near him? Maybe he likes me? Of course not! Maybe he just wants to be mean? No… That wouldn't be in his character; he's far too chivalrous to be mean to anyone, even those he dislikes. Well… for a Pirate he's chivalrous. But why am I different?"

Watching Gerald's brown eyes scan the skies ahead of the Freedom with unmoving vigilance showed Farore that she likely wouldn't get her answer anytime soon.

* * *

**So Sylvia has met Roanoke and may just have a way to be reunited with her 'boyfriend', as well as the others having a plan of action. Will it work? The only way would be to read on and see for yourself…**

**Please leave a review, and R.I.P. Robin Williams… You and your comedic personality will be missed by many.**


End file.
